Lies and Deception
by CptDeadeyeXL
Summary: Hiccup and his brother, Connor, explore how far Stoic will go in order to keep his sons safe. he thinks they'll forgive, but they might not. OC Connor is me, Toothcup later in the story but that's about how far it'll go, probably. This is based off of Snowflower Frost's 'The Real Hero', go read it to see what might happen and what will happen.
1. The beginning

**Hey guys, quick A/N here. The first OC character is me, I put myself into the story because I felt Hiccup shouldn't have to go through this story alone (Read 'The Real Hero' by SnowFlower Frost, you will understand what I mean by some parts, the first major thing that is going to happen is going to be directed towards Hiccup and Hicstrid fans (I thought about this and I am going to add in the second worst thing to happen to Hiccup). Gtg now so yeah, Read The Real Hero first. **

"…**." Means talking to one another**

'…**.' Means thought**

LIES AND DECEPTIONS

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hiccup's POV:

Two months, two months since me, my brothers Connor (Yes I know, not original but I like it because he is my brother) and Toothless had defeated the Red Death in Helheim's Gate, or more commonly known as Dragon Island, my first brother, Connor, is a lot like me, tall, unmuscular, Jade Green eyes like our mother. Connor and I were pretty much useless back in Berk, but this isn't the normal Berk during the dragon raids, this Berk is much more civilized as we have made an everlasting friendship and bond with the dragons that live here with us, they help us out with everyday tasks like fishing, cutting trees, building new structures, hunting (I don't see why we need to hunt for food if we have fish, bread and mead) and the occasional training, see we don't train to kill dragons, we train dragons to help us, but to Connor and I, it feels like we are training each other, we train the dragons and the dragons train us, it may sound weird at first but let me explain, Connor and I are the only two "Vikings" that are smarter than even the chief or our father, our father being the chief, his full title is Chief Stoic the Vast, chief of the village of Berk and the father of the first dragon rider. Oh I almost forgot about my other brother, he is Toothless, Toothless is a dragon but no ordinary one, he is the "Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself". Connor, Toothless and I are practically brothers because of our bond with each other, he all have the same Jade Green eyes, thirst for knowledge and our natural curiosity. Connor and Toothless have are secretly together, partners for life if you want to say, they ABOLUTLY love each other and will never let it go away, Toothless told me that if Connor was captured that his love will grow even stronger and Connor has told me the same. Connor and I have been able to understand dragons for about seven months, we shot Toothless out of the sky six months before we killed the Red Death but was only able to understand one month after Connor, Toothless and I became friends. Enough of all that stuff that already pasted, let's what is happening today.

"Hiccup wake up now, you still do remember what today is right?" Asked Connor while I tried to go back to sleep.

"Why don't you tell me what today is and then let me sleep, Ok?" I asked.

"You seriously don't remember today, man how much mead did you drink last night?" Connor said in a shocked voice.

"I only drank about 2 barrels, not much to warrant a total memory wipe, now do please tell me what I need to remember" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Today you're going to ask Astrid to marry you, you even wrote it down just in case this happened" Whispered Connor as he practically shove the note into my face.

"WHAT, OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT" I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran out the room to get changed into my regular attire.

"Hiccup please keep it down I am trying to sleep, we had a late night flight again and we did that sky jump thing again, also Connor do you have any thoughts that you might kill yourself doing that?" Questioned Toothless as he moved his tailfin to see us.

"No not really, I just practice until we can get it right without any problems." Connor said plainly as he came to sit down next to Toothless.

"How do I look? Too much or not enough?" I asked as I came out of the room.

"I thought you were going to ask her while you were in the forge?" Asked Connor as he raided his eyebrow.

"I am, it's just…" "I understand, you're nervous of what you going to say and if you are going to screw it up or not, my tip is just be yourself, how do you think you know about me and Toothless." I said before Connor interrupted me.

"Ok I see your point, what should I give her?" I frantically asked.

"You don't have anything to give her?" Yelled Toothless.

"I knew this was going to happen, here." Snorted Connor as he pulled out a small black box the size of a ring.

"C…Connor, this is so beautiful, h…how did you make this?" I stuttered as I looked at the ring.

"I used a scale from Stormfly and heated it up using Toothless' plasma blast, before I did anything I went over to Stormfly and asked if I can have a scale and a spike from her, she said yes and asked why, I told her I was making rings for everyone because of how close all the teens have gotten over the last two months and I was going to make rings to make a group but since you said you were going to ask Astrid to marry you I waited until know to see if you need the ring or not." Spoke Connor as he got up to hand me the other rings, they all have different colours to represent which box is which.

"Connor I have to go now, thank you so much for the ring and I am sure she will say yes." I said as I ran towards the door.

"No problem Hiccup." Yelled Connor as he went to close the door to the outside world.

Hiccup's POV-Forge

I am going to make a sword for Astrid and give it to her along with the ring Connor made for Astrid, when I got to the forge I found a note along with a bucket of blue scales and a cast for a double-sided axe lying near the furnace.

'I can't believe Connor knew what I was going to do, maybe I should ask him how?' I thought to myself as I read the note.

"Hey Hiccup, thought you might make an axe for Astrid as a part of asking her to marry you so I thought why not make it out of something she cherishes, you may need to get a Gronckle to help out with melting the scales but that shouldn't be a problem, forgot to tell you before you left, me and Toothless are going to go and explore the uncharted areas and look for a nice spot to rest at, if you need anything just get Deadeye (Deadeye is Sharpshot's brother in my story) to get me and I will be right over. Hope you make the axe the way you feel is going to be perfect, see ya soon.

-Connor and Toothless'

"Oh, that is very nice of him but also very scary that he knew what I was going to do." I said in a skeptical way.

"What's scary lad?" Said Gobber as he walked through the front door.

"Oh just that Connor knew I was going to make an axe and he had everything I need already set." I confessed as I moved the scales under the table, out of view from prying eyes. A couple of months ago Connor found a way to make weapons and tools out of scales and added metal a few weeks later so that the weapons looked normal but had properties of a scale, which is basically unbreakable and fire-proof.

"Oh so I suppose those scales under the table don't have anything to do with the axe then." Said Gobber as his hammer attachment for his regular hook attachment.

"Oh those, those are for Connor's suit he is making, he said he might try making a suit or some clothing out of scales and see if he gets burned, funny thing actually he said he will get the twins to help out, not sure why though." I lied as I put my hand to my chin in a thinking stance.

"Maybe it is because they are so good at destroying stuff, even better that you and Connor before the dragons showed up, but now they are the rulers of explosions." Stated Gobber before he closed the door. I shrugged the thought out of my head and began to as I began to melt the scales using the furnace, as I threw the scaled into the mold and set the furnace on fire I noticed it was a lot hotter in here that I was used to, I checked the buckets around the furnace and found a bucket of magnesium rocks, I really have to ask Connor how he knows these thing, I pulled out my journal and wrote my self-note and slid my journal back in my vest.

7 hours later-Hiccup's POV-Forge

I am working on the details on the axe which I was copying from a book I found in the Great Hall, it had different styles of detain like flowers and vines to skulls and bones, I chose more shield-maiden like one which had shields and axes as well as the word Valkyrie and Astrid inscribed into it, I remembered what the word Astrid meant, it means 'Devine Beauty' which is an understatement when it comes to Astrid. I just finished working on the axe when I heard a loud bang from outside, I thought it was the twins again but I heard it again but closer, I realized that it was Astrid because I asked her to come to the forge at this time. I got to the door and opened it up.

"I am SO sorry Astrid, I thought it was the twins again but I remembered I asked you to come here at this time." I pleaded as I unlocked the door only to see a….

**BAM, cliff hanger right here, I had thought about this the whole time and came up with the next part being the part (Pardon my French) where shit goes down for the first time, I am trying my hardest to get as much as I possibly can, I have to do this when I get home from school and it doesn't help when I am a gamer, but I shoved that gaming felling and wrote/ typed this. I hope that you can forgive me with the cliff hanger, I am anxious myself to see how well this does with you guys. See ya next time. **


	2. Author's Announcement

**Author's announcement**

Thank you for the likes and favorites I get from you people, you make me feel like I could write a thousand stories in one day, I have that much happiness from you and thank you for your constructive criticism diedoktor, I will remember that for the next chapter which contains my view and Hiccup's view, also I should have it up by tomorrow here in Australia, if not then expect it the next day, I wish you Vikings a good day and may Odin watch over you. Oh and also I would like some of you opinions as to what I could do, I don't want to give out any spoilers so I won't, if you do come up with an idea and I use it, I will give you full credit for it, I feel that there will be people whose ideas are going to help not only me, but for you readers. That is all I have to say and again thank you for everything.


	3. What did I do wrong?

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating lately, I been having a lot of homework from school and I haven't been able to get on my computer for a while. I will try to update on a regular basis, maybe every Monday so I have a week to update and inform you guys if I can't make the deadline. I have asked SnowFlower Frost if I am able to use some parts of her story in order to get this one going and she replied saying yes so now I feel much better in writing this, If you have read 'The Real Hero' all credits go to her, anyways I feel like we should climb (Get it, I left the last chapter in a cliff hanger) off this cliff and continue on our adventure.**

Lies and Deception

Chapter 2: What did I do wrong?

Hiccup's POV-Forge

"I am SO sorry Astrid, I thought it was the twins again but I remembered I asked you to come here at this time." I pleaded as I unlocked the door only to see a fist flying into my face. I fell onto the floor with my hands nursing my now broken nose. I make the mistake of looking up towards Astrid.

"HOW COULD YOU HICCUP, I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LIED TO ME!" Screamed Astrid as she stomped on my chest.

"w…w..what I wrong?" I surprisingly managed to say as the wind was smashed out of me.

"YOU LIED TO ME FOR TWO MONTHS, YOU SAID THAT YOU KILLED THE RED DEATH AND WE TRUSTED YOU BUT WHEN WE DID AN INVESTIIGATION A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO WE COULD CLEARLY SEE THAT A MONSTEROUS NIGHTMARE HAD KILLED IT, NOT A NIGHT FURY. YOU. LIED. TO. ME!" She yelled as she continuously punched my face until I almost fell unconscious.

"I DON'T WANT TO EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN, DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME OR I WILL KILL YOU, SON OF THE CHIEF OR NOT!" she yelled and ran out the door crying, CRYING, she was actually crying and so that brought everyone out to see what happened. I fell unconscious as I heard Connor and Toothless run into the forge to help me.

A few minutes earlier-Connor's POV-Cove

Toothless and I were relaxing in the cove because we couldn't find an area where it was nice to sit down and relax, Toothless suggested the fields but knowing him it would be just me relaxing while he rolls around. I was just about to fall asleep on Toothless side but he asked if I could give him a neck scratch, I gave him a scratch and he rolled onto his back and stuck his tongue out. I climbed onto his stomach so I could continue to scratch him. When I climbed on him I felt really comfortable and sleepy, and Toothless said the same thing. I started to curl up on him just when I hear someone scream out Hiccup's name. We sprang up and ran towards the forge and I climbed onto Toothless' saddle so we could fly there. As we reached the forge we saw about a crowd around the forge so Toothless and I yelled out Hiccup's name as we shoved passed people so we could see what happened and that is when I saw Hiccup lying on the floor unconscious, I sprinted to him and picked him up and placed him on Toothless' back so we could fly to Gothi's hut.

The next day-Hiccup's POV-Hiccup and Connor's room

'What happened' I thought as I started to open my eyes to see where I'm at. As I start to open them I can faintly hear Connor and Toothless' voices coming from downstairs.

"I don't care if she's a girl Toothless, she will pay for what she did to Hiccup"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't, I'm just saying don't get caught while doing whatever your going to do."

"Toothless I was going to challenge her to a duel because of all the training you've had Hiccup and I do over the last seven months."

"Ok, maybe you should finish off that weapon you were going to make, it could prove useful to have an offensive and defensive weapon in one." I heard Toothless say, Connor was making a weapon with two weapons in it? I should ask him later about it.

"Yeah you're probably right, we should go see if Hiccup is awake." I heard footsteps coming to my room, knowing full well who it was. As Connor opened the door his eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"HICCUP!" Connor shouted as he ran to my bed and hugged me, not tightly like dad does, just the right about of strength to show caring but not enough to choke me. Just as I pushed him off of me I felt a wet substance on my left cheek, I looked only to see a huge tongue on my face.

"Toothless you know I don't like that and you know that it doesn't wash out." I said as I removed the saliva from my face.

"Yes but I still missed you and that is how we express happiness, I don't see why you don't like it, Connor gets it all the time and he is fine with it." Toothless said as he placed his head into my lap with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww Toothless, I can't stay mad at you for very long can I?" I asked as I grabbed his head and hugged around his neck tightly as he put his snout into my stomach.

"No you can't, that's why he always get away with being in trouble. Enough of that, how do feel?" Asked Connor as he sat on my bed to my left.

"My face, stomach and head hurts but otherwise just fine." I confessed as I scratched the back of my head.  
"Yeah well your head is going to hurt for a while, your nose was broken but I managed to put it back in place and you got some nasty bruising everywhere you got hit so I would say that you would do much better than Snotloud if it happened to him."

"Yeah well that's a perk of being a rider of the Night Fury and trained with one for seven months." I said as I looked at Connor with an I-heard-what-you-said face.

"Oh you heard what we said didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh well what I said is.."  
"I'm not going to say don't do it, I'm saying go for it, she hurt me because I apparently lied to her about us killing the Red Death."

"WHAT? You know full well that we killed it, I even lost part of my right leg because of it, who did she say 'actually' killed it?"  
"Are you sure, cause I don't want him to get hurt?"

"Yes I am sure, if I can beat Astrid in a fight I can control beating someone up"  
"She said that it was a Monstrous Nightmare and the only person we know who rode one then is Snotloud."

"Him, I could beat that bastard with one hand and without breaking a sweat."  
"Yes I know, that is why you should challenge both of them to a fight with that weapon you never finished, by the way what it is?" I asked as I sat up from my bed with Toothless supporting me.

"It was a combination of my bow staff with a short sword and a Bow in it for long range battles." He said as he opened his booklet with the design in it.

"I was going to make it with some of Toothless scales but never actually started, I have everything I need in the back room of the forge but completely forgot about it." He confessed with an embarrassed face.

"I say make it now and have it ready for tomorrow but don't use the bow and arrows, don't need necessary blood on the training floor." I said as I got up from the bed to go with Connor.  
"No, you stay here with Toothless while I go make the Bow Sword. I actually like that name, I might use it for now." Connor said as he put me back in bed and left the house to go to the forge.

"So I guess it is just you and me now Toothless?" I said with an embarrassed face.

"There is no need to be embarrassed about this Hiccup, now come over here so you can get comfy and warm because you look colder than normal." Toothless said as he rolled onto his side so I could cuddle closer to him for warmth. As I lied down he grabbed me with his paws and pulled me closer to him. I felt like screaming but I heard his heartbeats and they started to make me fall asleep until.

"Hiccup, are you feeling ok? You seem nervous or something, I told you not to be, it is normal for a human to cuddle up to a dragon for warmth, you do it all the time?" Asked Toothless as he closed wings around me.

"I know, I know, it's just I'm nervous Connor might lose the fight, that's all." I said as I snuggled closer to Toothless' head. It's not just I think Connor might lose, it's also because I feel a certain feeling with Toothless like I had with Astrid.

"Its ok Hiccup, you know full well that Connor will win, if he can beat a Night Fury he can certainly beat up Astrid and your cousin, he can beat everyone here without breaking a sweat when his weapon is finished." Toothless said, trying to comfort me to sleep.

"Thank you Toothless, you always know what to say when we feel upset." I said as I came closer to his face.

"Well, isn't my job to keep you safe and happy? I can understand why you would think that but you forgot good-looking." Stated Toothless with pride in his voice.

"How could I forget good-looking, I see you every day so I get to see that cute face of yours." I sarcastically said as I kissed his forehead and fell asleep under his head.

**There you go people, I have finally uploaded chapter two and I had help from diedoktor with the Toothcup part, also to answer some questions yes this is now officially a Toothcup story, I planned on seeing some people's reactions when it wasn't but felt bad when I only had two reviews. Please do give me feedback on this so I can improve or add parts to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Toothcup part, diedoktor sort of does and he'snbloody good at it.**

**Disclaimer: I will say this once and once only, I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell do, but I guess Cressida actually owns it because she made the books with the movie is based off of (Except for Toothless, thank the god for that otherwise I would of cried if it was the book version). I will be doing the fight scene and my POV in the next chapter, other than that have a good day and keep learning young Dragon Riders. Also to diedoktor, I don't think about grammar when I write, I know how to spell a lot of words and I don't focus on the grammar, I focus on the story lines and the possibilities on what could happen but thank you for pointing that out.**

**(Spoiler, please don't read this if you don't want a spoiler for HTTYD 3) Also I have some really upsetting news, I actually cried when I read this. How to Train Your Dragon is only finishing with 3 movies but the third one is going to be the shocker, apparently HTTYD 3 is going to do a Toy Story 3 arc, meaning that Hiccup and Toothless might have to live separately, if you don't understand that then here it is.**

**Hiccup is Chief of Berk, Toothless is the Alpha of the dragons, Toothless might have to leave Berk forever in order to protect his species and Berk, I cried when I read this and I still have tears rolling down my face now, I don't want them to have to leave each other. They can't leave, they are too bonded together to leave. Leave a review if you want HTTYD to continue its franchise and not have Hiccup and Toothless split apart. **


	4. Author's 2nd Announcement

**Hey guys, first of all, thank you for your review, it makes me feel really happy and I actually cried when diedokter said 'Also, that last scene was amazing, I really liked it. Keep em coming.!' Also my Bow Sword idea, I need a name for it but for now I will use Bow Sword, if you want I could 'try' to make a sketch of the weapon, I suck at drawing so it might look bad. Did you like my first disclaimer? I felt it was necessary and you did in fact help me with it. I am going to add my point of view when I am making the weapon and the fight, also (SPOILER) I am a good fighter (Real life and fantasy) and so is Astrid, what happens when two good fighters fight? I am going to listen to heavy metal music (Because I like it) for the fight scene because music helps me feel what I need to type, I listened to Forbidden Friendship by John Powell in the Toothcup scene at the end, No More Room in Hell by Josef "J7" Lord in Dead Island Riptide for the part where Astrid hurts Hiccup. Music can also help in games as well when you are going Clutch. Anyways thanks for the review and get excited for next weeks chapter and have a good day. Also diedoktor I know I copied this from the PM I sent ya but What I said there is the same way I feel for everyone.**


	5. FIGHT

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to chapter 3 of Lies and Deception, I still can't believe that I'm still doing this, maybe that's because of all the people following and favoring this story and me, I re-read what I wrote in the last chapter and tears threatened to come out, it was that cute but I can't take all the credit, diedoktor helped me with that and everyone who was read the story helped me, I will have Connor's POV in the forge and in the ring, also I can get violent easily so there might be some mini fights before and after the fight in the ring. Let's get this ship sailing before Odin's Wrath hits.**

**Lies and Deception**

**Chapter 3: **

Forge-Connor's POV- 5 Hours after Chapter 2

'I need to make the handle a big bigger' I thought as I held my weapon in my hand.

"Definitely needs a bigger handle." I said as I placed my Bowrd on the table and looked under the table for a bigger handle mold. I picked up the mold and extracted the example handle.

"Perfect, now I need to find those scales" I said as I examined the handle and gave it a few practice swings to test out the speed and weight. I placed the mold on the rack and searched the back room where Hiccup and I have all our forge machines. I open the cupboard to find the bucket of scales I had in case of emergency repairs for Toothless tail fin. I took the scales and placed them into the fire which had a special design to it. When the scales are melted enough to go through a grate, it pours the liquid scales into the selected mold that has been placed into the mold holder, allowing free movement to do other things while the scales melt.

"Now I can get started on the engraving" I stated to myself as I picked up the engraver and started doing my design. A few hours later with a completely engraved Bowrd I heard the ding of the scales being fully melted and poured into the mold to be cooled. I walked over to the contraption and placed a finger on the handle, it's a tad hot but it is cooled enough to be placed in water but hot enough to be engraved, see most weapon engravers engraved the weapon after it was cooled so it takes longer and requires more patience to be able to engrave, not a trait Vikings have. I picked up the tongs and grabbed the handle and placed it in the engravement roller (I will explains these at the end) to begin engraving. It was a relatively small handle so it didn't take long to finish the engraving. As I was packing up I heard a knock at the door, my heart starts racing on who it could be, I placed a towel I had on the sword and yelled out…

"Who is it, the forge is closed so I can't do repairs?" I asked as I cautiously walked to the door. There was another knock, more like someone trying to break in this time.

"For Odin's beard, WHO IS IT?"  
"It's me Connor, I challenge you to a fight"  
'What are you doing Snotloud?' I thought as I opened the door.

"Challenge me to what Snotloud, your already better than me at everything except for blacksmithing?" I asked as I leaned on the doorframe, I look behind Snotloud to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut 'sneakily' try to come behind the forge.

"I challenge you to the right of being heir of Berk" Snotloud stated as he puffed his chest and straightened his back.

"What if I say no?"  
"I will force you to say yes"  
"What are you going to do, I already know that Ruff and Tuff are behind the forge so you 'could' get the upper hand on me but I saw them." I said, going a bit red in the face with anger, why should I be angry, he challenged me and I needed to challenge him, it all works out.

"Then I will have to do it myself" He said before throwing a right hook at my face, I effortlessly move to the right and bring my knee to his stomach, effectively winding him, then I throw an uppercut to his jaw and a powerful kick as he's going up a few feet in the air.

"Really, I will accept your challenge, ONLY ON MY CONDITIONS, seeing how you threatened me to fight you, it seems fair."

"Fine, but I will win and get Astrid's heart, even it means lying to the village." He said, whispering the last part hoping that I don't hear it but I do.

"NOW GO BEFORE I MAKE THE FIGHT HAPPEN RIGHT NOW." I yelled as I slammed the door closed, as I turned around I see Tuffnut attempting to leave the forge through the back window.

'Oh how I've waited to do this for a while.' I thought as I tip-toed behind him. I pulled my right leg up and sent a full force kick to Tuffnut's arse and he went flying out of the forge. He landed on his face with a path in the dirt smaller but similar to that of Toothless when we shot him down. I close the window and lock it just to be safe and return to table where I was making the Bowrd, only to find the cloth removed and the Bowrd gone.

'SHIT, THOSE BASTARDS TOOK IT, OH HOW THEY WILL PAY FOT THIS' I mentally yelled as I cleaned up the table and ran outside, locking the forge door behind me, I ran up to the house and climbed the wall to our room and entered.

"CONNOR, gods don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack" Hiccup stated, almost passing out because I came through the window.

"What's the matter Connor?" Asked Toothless as he got up from his rock slab and walked to my feet, purring as he rubbed his head on my stomach.

"THEY TOOK IT!"

"Took what?"

"MY BOW SWORD, THEY CAME IN FROM THE BACK OF THE FORGE AND TOOK IT!"  
"Calm down Connor, who took your bow sword?"  
"Ruffnut and Tuffnut, I was too busy fighting Snotloud because he came to the forge and challenged me for the right of being the heir of Berk, while that was happening Ruff an Tuff came from behind and took it, I saw them but I thought I locked the window." I said as I sat down on the ground and Toothless put his head on my lap.

"I could always track it using my smell, remember that you used my scales, I can smell it already." Said Toothless as he got up and jumped onto the perch outside where we land when we fly home.

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that?"  
"Because I am superior that you."  
"Oh really? Pick up that chair without using your mouth or claws."  
"Ok, maybe not that superior but I can fly."  
"Doesn't matter, let's focus on the task at hand." I said as Hiccup and Toothless stopped bickering and looked at me.

"We need to go now if I have any chance of finishing it."  
"WHAT, you haven't finished it yet?"  
"No, I was putting the handle and Bowrd part together when it got taken."  
"Let's go then, you need it in order of winning and not getting disowned." Said Hiccup as we all started to get on Toothless back but Stoic came through the door panting.

"Connor, Snotloud just challenged …."  
"I know, he challenged me to a fight to see who would be the heir of Berk, I accepted because the threatened to make me fight him."  
"Connor, I won't ask how you found out but you know in those conditions you don't have to and it wouldn't look cowardly?"  
"I know but the village already looks at us like cowards so why not prove them wrong?" I said as we flew away so he didn't take things too far. We flew for about two minutes before we landed in the Eastern parts of the woods.

"I smell the Bowrd, and I smell humans there."  
"Yeah, Ruff, Tuff and Snot" I whispered as I came to a log so I could hear what they are saying.

"Hey Snot, we got the weapon he was making, we don't think it's finished yet but it can still be used."  
"Good, now he doesn't have a weapon so he has to forfeit the fight so I become heir of Berk and get Astrid, go and tell the chief that the fight will happen in two hours." Told Snotloud as the twins ran off towards the village, running right past me.

'How am I going to get it back in two hours without him knowing?' I thought as I followed him towards the village.

"What material is this made from? It's lighter than anything we have and it's black, I should force Connor to make me more weapons and armor, depending on how strong it is." Said Snotloud out loud, he actually used a correct sentence and it made sense. Ragnarök might happen if the twins behave themselves for a whole day. Onto more pressing matters, where is Snotloud going?

Snotloud's house-10 minutes later- Connor's POV

"Dad, look what Connor gave me for the fight today?" Asked Snotloud as he handed my weapon to Spiteloud.

"Wow, he actually made you this? It's lighter than any weapon that was ever made so it should break easily."  
'This is my chance, go to the front of the house and ask where Snotloud is.' I thought as I walked over to the door looking puffed out and tired. I knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. The door opened and Spiteloud answered it.

"Connor? What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked at me suspiciously.

"I'm looking for Snotloud, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he gave me this black bow staff and said you made it for him for the fight today, why?" He asked, showing me the weapon  
"He stole it from me while I was working on it at the forge?"  
"So, you're saying that this weapon was made for you, by you and my son said that you made it for him? Is this true or are you lying again?" Spiteloud said in a sarcastic way.

"Ok, let's make this clear, why would ANY blacksmith give a Viking an incomplete weapon, knowing that the blacksmith and the Viking are going into a fight? I wouldn't make a weapon for Snotloud even if my life depended on it, no offence." I said as I took my Bowrd from Spiteloud.

"You make a good point but do tell me how he took it from you."  
" I was making it so I had a defensive capability when I'm alone and as I was working when I got a knock at the door, I covered it with a cloth and opened the door and Snotloud was there, he challenged me to a fight to see who was worthy of being the heir of Berk and I was going to decline, seeing how I had other pressing matters that needed attending to but he threatened me if I didn't, he threw a punch at me but I beat him and told him I accepted his challenge on my conditions, he said yes and left towards the forest, I closed the door and turned around to see Tuffnut trying to get through the window to escape with my weapon, I didn't know that he had it until I saw it was gone, I tried to look for them for a while but ended up coming here because I saw Ruff and Tuff coming to my house without my weapon, so I thought they might of given him my weapon so he has a better chance of winning." I finally finished as I took in a huge breath of air and relaxed my breathing.

"I see, so you accused my son of stealing a weapon and was correct?"  
"Technically I accused him of being an accomplice to stealing a weapon and I was correct."  
"Ok, in that case we will hold the fight tomorrow s you both have time to train and relax." Said Spiteloud as he looked please with his idea.  
"Oh ok, I can do that. See ya tomorrow." I said as turned around and left to go back to the forge to finish the Bowrd.

Haddock House-Next day- Connor's POV

"Connor, wake up." I heard as I closely and painfully lifted my eyes open. Why did they hurt? Oh right, I hit my face with the door as I left the forge.

"What did I do now Toothless?"  
"Today's the day you beat Snotloud remember?"  
"Yes, but I'm tired, let me sleep." I said as I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes. I was about to fall back to sleep when Toothless rolled me over and placed his head on my stomach.  
"No, you have to get up now"  
"Later bud."  
"Ok, you leave me no choice." Said Toothless as he started repeatedly licking my face.

"TOOTHLESS STOP, I'M UP OK." I yelled as I sat up and wiped the dragon slobber off my face. I flicked some slobber onto Toothless and proceeded to get out of my bed and change into my fighting clothing, which contained a thin sheet of Gronkle iron covered in fire proof leather with black scales on the outside so I could blend in with Toothless or the shadows. As I changed into my attire I noticed that Toothless was pawing his head to get the slobber off of him.

"Hold still." I said as I wiped off the slobber and flicked it onto the floor. Toothless smiled at my and purred at me while he placed is snout into my stomach.

"Thanks, let's get going before you're late."  
"Ok, where's Hiccup by the way?"  
"He's already at the academy making sure that the fights fair."  
"Oh ok." I said as I hopped on Toothless.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I said as I jumped off Toothless and grabbed my cloak that I made out of Toothless' scales. I jumped back onto Toothless' back and we flew to the training ring.

Training Ring-Connor's POV

As Toothless and I landed at the arena Hiccup ran towards us.

"Connor, you actually made it, are you wearing your armor?"

"Yes, I'm wearing the cloak so Snotloud doesn't see it until I take it off right before we fight."  
"Nice, do you have your weapon?"  
"Yes, I have my armor and my weapon so I'm ready to win." I said as I walked towards the gate, getting glairs and boo's as I stood in front of the gate.  
"Why are they booing?" I asked as I secured my Bowrd in my hand.

"Snotloud said that you were going to cheat so they kinda said Snotloud can chose how you fight."  
"Ok, I can still win."  
"No you can't, your just a useless, you can't even ride a dragon properly." Said a new voice, knowing full well who owned it.

"And you know this information, how?" I said as I turned around to see Astrid just about to punch Hiccup's face but I quickly caught it without even realizing I even did it. I released her hand and turned around to enter the ring, but before I got in I told Astrid.  
"You hit him again and what happens to Snotloud will happen to you, got it?" I told with venom in my voice, hearing her scoff at the threat.

"People of Berk, we have a special challenge today, Snotloud has challenge my first son, Connor, to a fight in determining who is worthy of being the heir of Berk, because of the new information that has been given to us, Snotloud will be selecting the fighting style." Boomed dad, at least he called me his son still.

"I chose custom weapons." Said Snotloud as he pulled out his hammer, a white stone on a stick bound by rope, typical Viking weapon.

"Let's get this party started then." I said taking off my cloak to reveal my armor and whipping out my Bowrd.

"WOW, a black weapon, its light so it won't even stand against one hit."  
"Well, if it doesn't work I still have my armor and my hands." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Are you ready?"  
"Yes." Said Snotloud and I at the same time.

"FIGHT!" Yelled Stoic. Snotloud instantly ran at me with his hammer above his head, rooky mistake. I switched my staff to my sword and side stepped and sliced through the rock. He looked at me as if I just shot fire out of my mouth. I did 360 spin and kicked him in his back, making him tumble over, I got into a defensive stance with my Bowrd in staff mode. He ran at me and did a flurry or kicks and punches with each one missing its target.

"What's the matter Snotloud? Can't hit a useless?" I said sarcastically while laughing as he kept missing me. This comment definitely got his blood boiling as he pulled out a concealed knife and tried to stab me, key word 'tried'.

"Oh so where using concealed weaponry, isn't that cheating?" I yelled, loud enough to make sure Stoic heard it.

"Just stand still useless and let me win this."  
"Never, I have had enough of you harassing and hurting me, now it's time to show you what I can really do." I said clenching my teeth and giving him a stare that could send chills down anyone's spine. I ducked under his punch and kick his stomach which made him fall over long enough for me to get ready for delivering the pain. I ran towards him as he got up and smashed his head with my Bowrd, making him turn around in a daze, I jumped towards him and kicked his kneecap with my right foot, earning a blood-curdling scream from Snotloud, everyone there covered their ears except for me, you get used to it after you scream like that for 15 years.

"YOU BASTRD, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"  
"Not so fast, I'm not finished yet." I joked as I did a 360 spin while bringing my right leg up in the process, as I finished the spin I brought my foot to the bac of his head, smashing his skull into the stone floor, sending blood all over the place, I flip his body over to see that he isn't dead, just unconscious with a broken nose and blood pouring like a waterfall out of it. Everyone including Hiccup gasped and covered their mouths in horror.

"What? I beat him and gave him a taste of his own medicine and that's for being a bastard to me for years, I've still got Astrid to challenge yet. Don't ask why, it's because she needs to know that in life there will ALWAYS be someone better that you in what your good in and I'm going to be the one who defeats her." I say as I wiped the blood of my shoes and walked calmly out of the ring.

**OH MY GODS, I AM A TOTAL BADASS. I'm sorry for not uploading on Monday, I have had a lot of homework and it took up the time to do this, I still managed to complete this though, I am changing my schedule, I will upload when I can, I have this Thursday to get a lot done for Chapter4 because our school has a swimming carnival and I'm not attending. I will have Berk hold a meeting to discuss my 'violent' actions in the ring. I will have the second fight in 3****rd**** POV because reasons. I will still have Toothcup in it just not as much as one would want, for the fight I listened to Children of Bodom's 'Children of Bodom' and Skrillex's 'Bangarang' and 'Imma try it out', just in case some of you were wondering. Anyway see ya later and I hope this will satisfy you for a while.**


	6. Letter from the Editor

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 4, I have to say this is doing quite well with what I thought might happen, which is this crashes and burns. Anyways this chapter will develop Connor's hatred towards Snotlout. Also Astrid is being lied to by someone, who could it be? Hiccup maybe, let's find out.**

Lies &amp; Deception

Chapter 4:

Training Ring-Astrid's POV- After fight

Connor walked out of the ring like nothing happened, He not only managed to win a fight, but beat Snotlout with a move I've only dreamed of pulling off and he did it first go. He's definitely up to something, but what? I couldn't even move because of the horror of what the ring looked like, no one could move because of Snotlout's limp, yet breathing body, just lying on the floor. No one wanted to go help him in case they may end up like him.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you if you help him, in fact, help him quickly so I can beat him up again." Yelled Connor as he calmly walked out of earshot towards the village. As soon as those words left his mouth Spitelout, Gothi and Gobber rushed to the center of the ring to give Snotlout help, they carried his body to Gothi's hut. One thing Connor said still lingered in my head, 'I've still got Astrid to challenge yet.' What did he mean by that? He wants to fight me but I have no idea when, Connor at least got a day's notice when the fight was but he might challenge me at any time and I might not have time to prepare.

"Everyone, I'm calling a meeting in the Great Hall right now, head home, grab something to eat and get there." Boomed the chief as he got up from this chair and left the arena. As soon as he said that everyone rushed home, maybe it was fear that they may get hurt. As people filed out of the arena, the only ones who were still there were us teens, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and myself.

"What the hell just happened there?" Asked Tuffnut

"I believe Connor just beat Snotlout" Said Ruffnut. I took a step back because the twins should be going to fight, but they didn't. What is going on here?  
"Impossible, that fishbone couldn't even lift a hammer, let alone beat someone in a fight, he must have cheated or something, it's the only way he won." I said.

"It wouldn't matter if he cheated, Snotlout cheated by having a concealed weapon. So if Connor somehow cheated it really wouldn't matter." Stated Fishlegs as he walked towards us.

"It would matter, Snotlout told us Connor was plotting to cheat and he did. He's keeping secrets and I want to know what they are." I said, almost yelling at him.

"Oh, you really think Connor and Hiccup lied to us by saying they killed the Red Death, they didn't Astrid, I saw with my own eyes that Connor sacrificed himself by pushing Hiccup out of the way of a fire ball and used Toothless to shoot a timed and accurate shot into its mouth." Said Fishlegs, going red with anger.  
"Yes I do, we saw what they wanted us to see, we did a search near it because we saw an injured dragon down there and we saw the head of the Red Death, we had a look around and Snotlout saw a mark in its mouth, a Monstrous Nightmare shot it, and who was the only one to ride one at that time?"

"It doesn't matter, I know what I saw and if you're going to abandon your friend because they 'lied' then by all means, go for it but I won't because I have amends to fix with them for all the years I didn't help them when they were getting hurt by you guys, I wouldn't blame them if they did, all they wanted to do was help us and every time they tried something went wrong, I wouldn't blame Connor for killing Snotlout in the ring for all the physical abuse he gave Connor and Hiccup, I read a book that Connor gave me, it was his journal, it said some nasty stuff towards us but in the end it was true. I actually have the book with me because I was going to ask him some questions but I think you might need to read it, the page I want you to read is the third page, that's where your answers will be." Fishlegs said, pushing the book into my chest and walking off towards his home.

Great Hall- 3rd POV

"QUIET!" Yelled Stoic as he stood up from his chair to address the village.

"We are here to discuss about the situation in the ring." Said Stoic as the room was filled with hated comments.

"Exile him."  
"HE CHEATED"

"HE ISN'T A VIKING, HE SHOWED US THAT IN THE RING" If Connor heard that he would be angry as all hell.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled the chief once again.

"What are you going to do Stoic?" Whispered Gobber.  
"I don't know."  
"I got an idea let me speak to them."  
"Ok, but what's your plan?"  
"You'll see." Said Gobber as he walked to the front of the crowd.

"How many of you believe that Connor cheated in the ring, not by what was said or what your friend saw, by what you saw?" Said Gobber as most of the villagers raised their hands to show that they think Connor cheated.

"Ok, how many of you saw Connor cheated?" Again the same people raised their hands.  
"Ok, you." Pointed Gobber at a random person.  
"Me?"  
"Yes you, how did Connor cheat?"  
"I saw him switch his weapons during the fight."  
"That wasn't cheating…"  
"HE CHANGED HIS WEAPONS, HOW IS THAT NOT CHEATING!" Yelled Astrid from the back of the room.  
"It's not cheating because it's one weapon, the lad was making a weapon that can switch between a staff, a sword and a bow. All in one weapon, therefore negating the weapon switching law plus Snotlout cheated by pulling out a knife and that is clearly cheating." Finished Gobber as he looked proud.  
"Bring us his weapon and we'll see if he cheated or not." Yelled everyone in the room.  
"Well I don't think I should give you my weapon for all your harsh comments before." Said Connor as he jumped from the rafters in the roof, doing a barrel roll and standing up in one fluent motion.

"Connor? Where did you come from?" Asked Stoic as he looked a bit worried that Connor was here when he wasn't.

"I've been here since I got back from the ring, I always hang out in the rafters with the Terrors that are up there, they prefer someone who they believe they can trust that someone who has killed their kind before but then trusts them." Said Connor as he cracked his neck.

"GIVE US THE WEAPON CONNOR!" Yelled the village as they ran towards him.

'They think they scare me, let's see who can scare who.' Thought Connor as he ran towards them and jumped onto their heads, running across the room as quickly as he can. He was just about to get to the door but Astrid charged at him and grabbed down towards the ground. She sat on his stomach and tried to punch his face but only succeeded in punching the ground. Connor used this opportunity to throw her off him and stand up.

"Ok, let's get this started." Said Connor as he got into his now signature fighting stance. Everyone saw this and immediately stopped in their tracks, forming a circle around Connor and Astrid. Something inside Astrid made her instantly try to beat Connor up, but not even getting a scratch on him as he moved to quickly.

"Just stand still so I can hit you."  
"Never" Connor said playfully as he dodged as many punches and kicks from Astrid as he wanted.

'Ok, let's try something new' Thought Connor as he ducked under a kick and punched Astrid in her stomach, winding her and making her stumble backwards. Connor cracked his neck once again and readied himself.  
"That's it, you're dead."  
"Snotlout said the same thing but look where he ended himself up to" Told Connor as he predicted Astrid would kick with her left leg, and he got it right, he pretended that it connected with his stomach, moving with the blow. He secretly grabbed her leg without anyone knowing.  
"Gotcha now bitch" Said Astrid with pride in her voice. As soon as she said this Connor shot her a smile and fully grabbed her leg, throwing it upwards so she did a flip, she didn't prepare for this and what came next, Connor timed his kick with perfection, he brought up his right leg and effectively brought his foot to her face, making her go flying through the crowd and doing a flip at the same time.  
"I do believe I win this fight." Said Connor as he left the hall before anyone noticed he was gone.

A few hours later-Connor POV

I sighed as I sat on the rocky cliffs of Berk, almost crying from pain. I lifted up my right leg sleeve and took off the prosthetic with was my entire lower leg, I remembered that painful day 2 years ago and the pain was still there.

_-Flashback-_

_It was that terrible day I unfortunately found my lower right leg gone. I was going to the training ring because I needed to practice my axe skills in combination with the methods of fighting Toothless had taught me. I was carrying my axe over my shoulder because I thought it looked cool. As I got closer to the ring I heard screams, I dropped my axe and bolted to the ring as fast as I could, which was faster anyone could go thanks to Toothless. I got to the ring and saw the most horrid thing I saw my entire life, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were in the ring and a Deadly Nadder was following them, trying to shoot them with her spines, I ran to the gate and pulled the lever which controlled whether the gate was open or close, I opened it and yelled at them to come over to me, they did without hesitation but Tuffnut tripped over a crack in the ground which made him fall over, I ran towards him and helped him up to get him running, as I got him up I saw the Nadder shoot spines at us, I pushed Tuffnut towards the gate, out of the way of the spines but I unfortunately got hit in the process, a spine shot hit me just below my right kneecap, rendering it in pain and useless, I screamed in pain but still carried my way to the gate, I got to the controls and closed the gate and tried to run to Gothi or anyone for that matter but passed out due to the amount of blood I lost trying to get help, I couldn't remember what happened after that until I woke up to the sound of my dad's voice and several others in the living room. I listened onto what they were saying._

"_Snotlout, tell me what happened."_

_"Yes uncle, me, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Astrid were going to the ring so we could practice our skills with our weapons when we heard someone scream from the ring, we rushed over there to see who it was, only to find Connor being stabbed in the knee with a spine from the Deadly Nadder, we opened the gate and got Connor out but he told us to forget him and save ourselves but we couldn't do that, we left him there to get help." Said Snotlout in a way that no one could tell he was lying.  
'That three-toed, stubborn, retarded, son of a bastard, fuckwit.' I thought to myself as I scrunched up my hands into a ball, I was getting up from the bed when I placed my hand on my right kneecap, I silently howled in pain as I fell back on to my bed. I removed the sheets to find that I have no lower right leg. I had tears running down my eyes, I actually lost my leg and Snotlout says it was my fault! I will kill him when I can move as fast as I used to. I heard more of the conversation which sounded like Ruffnut finished what she was saying, I couldn't even fathom what my father says._

"_What about you Astrid?" _

'_NOT ONLY ARE THEY LYING TO MY FATHER, THEY GOT ASTRID TO LIE AS WELL, SHE WASN'T EVEN THERE.' _

"_Same thing as they said, Connor was in the training ring and he got hurt, it's all his fault he got hurt." _

_If that didn't get my blood boiling then this certainly did.  
"What about you Tuffnut?"  
"Same thing."  
'WHAT, I SAVED HIS LIFE, ALL THERE LIVES MINUS ASTRID AND THEY SAY THEY SAVED MINE, THEY'RE ALL DEAD NOW. I saved a life only to lose mine, I no longer had a Viking life, no wanting to be the best or the strongest, I made a promise to myself that day that I would strive to be the best fighter I could be and no longer cared what others thought of me. I couldn't care less if I was breaking tradition, I wasn't one of them anymore in my eyes, I was what I wanted myself to be. I heard the door close as everyone apart from Gobber and my dad left the house._

"_So, he wanted to kill a dragon without anyone's permission or supervision, sounds a lot like what Connor would do." Said my dad as he climbed the stairs slowly with Gobber.  
"I wouldn't blame the boy Stoic. He has been told many a time, even by you, that he wouldn't be a dragon killer, he just wanted to prove himself"_

"_He almost died because of the blood lose Gobber"_

"_So, he's had more near death experiences than me and every time he bounces right back like nothing ever happened but I can guess that when he woke up that this is something he won't bounce back quickly from."_

"_I can't argue with that, he has quite a death defying streak on him." I heard my dad say as he opened my door to see me asleep, I was only faking so I could eavesdrop on what they were saying. They left a few minutes later to attend their duties so I thought I might as well sleep off the pain._

_-End of flashback-_

"I still can't believe that I lost my leg, I know I shouldn't be mourning it but I'm not a Viking, I can mourn if I want to." I said as I placed my prosthetic back where it belongs. I placed my backpack onto the ground next to me and pulled out my old prosthetic, with was a long metal rod connected to a wooden cup for the stump.

"You've served me well old friend, but I no longer need you, this isn't a goodbye, this is a parting." I said as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Connor?"  
I heard a female say, I knew exactly who it was, I turned around to greet her.  
"Hey Stormfly, what's up?" I asked as she sat next to me and placed her head in my lap.  
"I should be asking you that, I sensed that you were unhappy so I followed you as soon as I got my rider back home."  
"Oh, sorry about that, she kinda pushed me over and I challenged her to a fight."  
"That's ok, even though we Nadders strive to be the best, we also know when we've been beaten." She said as she purred when I placed my hand on her head.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, it's just today is an emotional day for me."  
"Why?" She asked. I tensed,she wanted to know why?

"It's ok, it's none of my business so you don't have to tell me."  
"Actually." I took in a deep breath. "This actually involves you."  
"How does this invol…. Oh, it's the day I shot you in the ring isn't it?" Damn, why does she have to get thing quickly.  
"Yeah.' I sighed as I tried to hide the old prosthetic but not fast enough for her eagle eye.

"What's that in your hand?"

"This?" I showed her the prosthetic. "This is a prosthetic, it's when we humans, or even dragons lose an important limb, like Toothless' tailfin."  
"Oh, why do you have one of them?" 'Damn, I need to figure how her mind works so I can avoid these situations.' I sighed again and pulled up my right leg sleeve again, she looked at me confusingly. I took off my other prosthetic and showed it to her, she jumped up as if I used magic. She looked at me for a second and realized why I have one.  
"Oh Connor, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that much damage, they were annoying me and I got a bit mad when you were trying to save one of them, I was aiming for the blond haired boy." She said as she crooned my back and gave me an upset face. I grabbed her head and hugged her neck.  
"I know it's not your fault, you were scared and you thought I was trying to get reinforcements to hurt you, I would have done the same thing if I were you. Well, maybe not you because of that pretty face of yours." I said, which earned me a lick on the face.  
"Aww Connor, you know how to make a girl feel special."  
"Hey, I only speak the truth." That earned me another lick on the face.

"I think I hear the others calling me, I've got to go Connor, please don't think of this as a bad thing, look at it this way, you and Toothless now need each other more than before." She said as she flew up into the sky towards the hanger. I placed my current prosthetic back where it belongs.

"I guess she's right, but I still miss my old, real leg though." I said as I placed my old prosthetic on the ground.

"Goodbye, old friend, I will visit often." I said as I placed a small stone behind it.

'Here lies Connor's first prosthetic

My friend who always helped me

Out when I needed him the most.'

I turned around and walked towards the hangers, I always hang out there when I'm depressed or feeling sad. It took me about half an hour to get there by walking. Just as I got to the door, Sharpshot flew behind me and landed on my shoulder.

"Hello Connor, haven't seen you in a while." Sharpshot said into my ear.

"I know, what's up?"

"Not much, I smelled you and thought I would see you."

"Ok, I've still got my leg working without any creaks and it hasn't broken yet but I was going to make a few modifications to it."  
"Like what?"  
"I was going to add a little knife holder so I have a backup weapon."  
"Ok, that sounds like it would be helpful."  
"Yeah it will. Oh I almost forgot, could you go and ask some of the faster dragons here if they could help me increase my speed?. I'm starting to feel a bit slow and I haven't practiced in a while."

"Yeah, sure." Agreed Sharpshot as he flew off my shoulder. I walked into the hanger only to be greeted by every dragon that lives in there. They all invited me to come to their nests and talk with them.  
"No thanks, I'm here because I always come here when I'm depressed or upset." I said, they all asked why and I told them to talk to Stormfly and that it was due to an accident. They looked at me skeptically but still agreed to anyway. I climbed the rafters to get to my little spot I always sit in, a dark corner where no one can see me, just the way I like it. I felt like making the design to my prosthetic so I pulled out my journal and opened it, a note fell out and I read it, it's from Hiccup and Toothless.

_Dear Connor,_

_Happy birthday, I won't be able to see you until dinner because me and Toothless will be exploring Dragon Island for a possible second Berkian village. I know you'll feel depressed about what happened two years ago but go visit Gobber, he knows exactly what to say in times like these. Please do try to enjoy today and see ya tonight._

_From Hiccup and Toothless (Imagine a paw print here)_

"Hmm, I never thought of asking Gobber, may as well give it a try." I said as I jumped from the rafters onto the floor and exited the hanger. I arrived at the forge a few minutes later and, already knowing Gobber was there, I walked up to the forge window and knocked on the table.

"Hold on a second, I've got a lot of things to do."  
"Well, do you need an extra hook then." I said trying to make a joke. He turned to look at me and laughed at my joke, someone finally laughed at my joke for once, and it felt good,

"I'd gladly take it if you had one."  
"He could always make that happen in here"

"Ok, what do you want Connor, I know you're not here to practice you comedy skills?"  
"I came here to ask you something." He stopped what he was doing and looked at me, he seemed a bit scared.

"What do want to ask me?"  
"How did you deal with losing a leg two years into not having one?"  
"Ah, I see. I knew you would ask me this sooner or later, how long till it's been two years?"  
"It's actually today, also happens to be my birthday as well."  
"Wait, your birthday is today? May as well give you this now." He said as he took a box out from the cabinet and gave it to me.

"I bought it from trader Johann thinking it might work with a hook for a hand but failed, but you seem like you'll appreciate it." He said, I opened it to find a guitar, these were only made in a remote island very far south, about a whole years way on boat.

"Gobber, this is beautiful, I can't take it."  
"Of course you can, you seem like the only person who could play one."

"I will when I get home, and with some practice I can have a skill which will be useless but can earn me some money. Thank you Gobber." I said as I walked home, as soon as I got to the door it just hit me, Gobber gave me this because he knew it would cheer me up.

Astrid's House-Astrid's POV- Few hours after waking up

I walked to my desk and picked up the journal Fishlegs gave me, what page did he say it would be on? I thought for a moment until I remembered it was page three. I jumped on my bed and opened it to the page, it said;

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was interesting, Snotlout threw my other journal into a fire which I burned my hand just to get it back, but when I got it Astrid took it and chopped it in half. I asked her why and she said the same thing everyone says 'It's not Viking like' but today I finally spoke up for once I said 'so what? You all say I'm not a Viking, so why try? You know I'll never be one anyway'. I walked away after that not even batting an eyelid while she yelled profanities at me. As I got home I walked up to my room and cried like I've never cried before, I can't even look her in the eyes anymore because of what she did, I wrote about it on the first page so I don't even have to re-write it, I cried how I remember her telling dad that I tried to kill Stormfly in the ring by myself but she wasn't even there, I heard everything they had said and I was totally innocent, I LOST MY FREAKING LEG AND SAVED TUFFNUT ONLY TO BE BRANDED AS A FAILURE IN DRAGON KILLING, I NEVER WILL FORGIVE OR FORGET WHAT THEY DID TO ME. I don't know why but I have this rage that I can't control and I feel I might hurt someone I care about, that only being Hiccup and the dragon, especially Toothless, gods his face when he's sleeping, is so cute I want to cuddle it forever. Sorry, I've got to go now, Astrid's calling for my blood again, and I don't know how much blood I can give before I pass out._

He was innocent, totally innocent and I lied to his father so he could get into trouble, I feel like a horrible monster for what I've done to him. I looked back at the book to find a little note stuck to the paper. I opened up and read what it said.

_All I do is try to help, try to feel loved, what's the point in doing that, trying to feel loved in a world where love isn't in the vocabulary towards you, only disgusts, anger, hatred and the worst of all, punishment, they think of me as a punishment to them, I'm starting to believe that. They think every word I say is a lie but I only tell the truth, just the other day I saw a dragon escape from the ring and everyone thought I was crazy, next day Gobber comes running to our house and tells us a dragon is missing from its cage, my dad looks at me and asks me 'Why didn't you tell me Connor?' I thought that was the point, I always tell the truth and when it is the truth people tell each other I didn't say a word. 'Must have slipped my mind' I always say so I don't get hurt. Why bother with life? Why bother with anything at all?_

I felt even worse now, he always tried to help but no one ever helped him, he even thought he was a punishment to us; I have to see him and apologies for everything I've done. I ran towards Connor's house to see him but got no response. I ran to Gobber's to ask where he had gone.

"Gobber, have you seen where Connor is?"  
"Why, want a rematch? I've seen him fight and it's a hell of a lot better than you."

"No, I need to apologies to him for everything."  
"Oh, you read his journal didn't ya?"

"Yes, how did you know?"  
"Fishlegs told me he gave it to you, he knew you were going to come here if you couldn't find him. Besides if I did know I wouldn't tell you."  
"Why?"  
"It's the day he lost his leg and his birthday."  
"WHAT, YOU MEAN ON THIS, OF ALL DAYS, I'VE HURT CONNOR ON HIS BIRTHDAY?"  
"Yep, he prefers solitude though, he's used to being alone for long periods of time." Boy that hurt me real bad.

"Thanks Gobber." I said as I went off to my house, I stopped as I thought of something. 'What if Hiccup and Connor were innocent, what if they didn't know that Snotlout killed it, we dumped it on them and they went along with it, seeing it as an opportunity to get away with being alone. No, they knew full well that Snotlout killed the Red Death and they went along with it so they did lie to us.'

Docks of Berk-Stoic's POV

I heard that trader Johann was coming back to Berk so I walked down to the docks with Gobber, hoping that there might be some good items for sale. I watched as Johann's ship ported into our docks.

"Ah, the lovely Berk, best place I travel to."

"Good evening Johann, what brings you to Berk this early?"

"I have some unique items that I believe that Berk could use with those two boys of your Stoic."

"Yes, they can cause destruction but they can make some brilliant inventions to help them out." I said as I looked at some shiny maces.

"I also got a note from a local tribe nearby, they want to set up a meeting with the Dragon Conqueror." Whispered Johann as he handed me the scroll.

"Which tribe?" I asked.

"Meathead."  
"Oh Thor give me strength. Thank you Johann." I said as I grabbed Gobber and we left the ship.

"What do you want Stoic, I saw some good scrap down there."  
"Read this."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a letter from the Meathead tribe, they want to set a meeting with Hiccup and Connor."  
"Oh Thor, what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know yet, just call a meeting but tell Connor and Hiccup they aren't allowed to come?"  
"Why, you know full well that Connor can get into places without anyone knowing he's there?"  
"Tell him it's a surprise for him and Hiccup."  
"Oh, that might confuse Hiccup but probably not Connor."  
"Why might it confuse Hiccup?"  
"It's Connor's birthday remember? It's also that day two years ago."  
"Oh, I'm a terrible father, I don't even remember one of my son's birthday."  
"It's ok, let's get the meeting done and then you can celebrate his birthday."

**Hey guys, Chapter 4 is up and I have an announcement to make, diedoktor is now my unofficial beta so he'll be helping me make the stories better (Not that they were crap to begin with, lol). I'll be having some violence later on in the story, and I mean violence, like detailed anatomy of dead bodies violence, yeah, I may be sick in the head, I don't know. Anyway, I'll be having more Toothcup moments, there might be some unnecessary scenes so I'll make a warning as to there they are and where they finish. There won't be full on scenes, just kissing parts, because Hiccup and Toothless belong to each other and they're perfect for each other. Anyway see ya and hope ya like it.**


	7. Unhappy Parties

**Hey guys, I read the traffic graph for my story and I have to say, HOLY SHIT, YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME FOR ALL YOUR VIEWS, I DON'T CARE ABOUT IF YOU BECOME A FOLLOWER OR ANYTHING, AND YOU JUST READING THE STORY IS ENOUGH TO MAKE ME WRITE MORE. I read it and I get most of the views from the United State, I thank everyone everywhere for giving up your time to read someone imagination. I hope you like this and please tell your friends of this.**

Great Hall-Stoic's POV

"QUIET!" Yelled Stoic as the hall grew quiet. Everyone took seats at the tables and intently listened to what Stoic had to say.

"I received a letter from trader Johann today, telling me that chief Mogadon from the Meathead tribe will be visiting sometime this year and we all know what he's like." Said Stoic as people began to chatter once again.

"He takes what he wants and never returns it."

"He steals one of a kind artifacts and hides them where no one will find them."

"Exactly, and he is here to finally meet the Dragon Conqueror."

"What are we going to do? Hiccup and Connor can't possibly fight someone like that on their own."

"Right again. That's why I've got a plan that'll make sure Mogadon doesn't target them." Said Stoic as he explains his plan.

Couple of minutes later:

"It a perfect plan, nothing could go wrong." Said everyone in the room.

"You're insane Stoic." Said Gobber.

"No I'm not, it's a plan that I say will work and we'll do it."

"They might not forgive ya if ya do this."

"They will, eventually." Said Stoic sadly as he left the Great Hall. Berk is going to be very different from now on until the Meatheads leave.

Chief's House-Hiccup's POV- same time as meeting

"So why don't we get to go to the meeting?" Asked Connor as he got up from his bed.

"I don't know, Gobber told me there was a meeting and we weren't allowed to go, I asked why and he said it was a surprise and walked away." I said as I drank some water from my cup and placed it on my bed side table. I sat next to Toothless and scratched his neck and he purred and placed his snout into my stomach, while placing his head into my lap, I hugged him around the neck and kissed his forehead.

"Hiccup, you don't need to hide it, I know you love Toothless." Said Connor, I looked a bit worried because he knew.

"What?"

"I clearly saw you kiss his forehead when you hugged him, just please tell me this, when did you start felling this way?"

"Oh all right, I felt this way right after Astrid beat me up in the forge, I looked into Toothless' eyes and I saw the same thing I saw in Astrid, only more real." I confessed.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone, just please tell me these things, I support you on everything remember?"

"Yeah, I just thought you might think differently of me if you knew."

"WHAT!? Gods no Hiccup, I say you two are perfect for each other, if you both like each other than I say go for it." Said Connor. Toothless and I looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." Said Connor with a smile and left the room, the minute he did me and Toothless immediately started a long and passionate kiss.

Connor's POV

I sighed as I heard Hiccup moan whilst they kissed.

'I love Toothless like you do Hiccup, but you deserve him for what happened between you and Astrid.' I thought as I lied down on the couch and fell asleep. Just before I drifted off I got the chills, sitting next to the fire. I only got chills when I felt something bad might happen.

The next day-Connor's POV

'CRASH' I woke up with my Bowrd in my hand, ready to fight anyone I see. I looked around the room to see what happened, nothing. I sighed and got up from the couch, remembering that today I take over for Hiccup in the forge. I place my Bowrd back on the hook of my belt and went upstairs to see if Hiccup woke up yet, I got to the door only to see the most cutest thing ever, Hiccup was curled up on top of Toothless stomach and Toothless held Hiccup in a hug with his paws. I smiled and closed the door, not wanting to keep Gobber waiting any longer. I made my way outside and the bright light of the sun blinded me. I started to make my way to the forge, only to accidently bump into someone and apologized.

"Watch where you're going!" he said before taking his cart and continued his journey.

'Well, that escalated quickly' I thought as I heard someone say my old nickname.

"Oi, go somewhere where your wanted, freak."

'What the hell, what did I do so bad that I get called freak again.' I thought as I entered the forge where Gobber hammering away at a sword.

'Morning Gobber, how was the meeting last night?" I asked, hoping I don't get the same answer as everyone else said to me.

'Morning, it was long but we did managed to get to an agreement on some things."

"Like what?" I asked, testing him to see if he's lying or not.

"Oh, just the usual, Mildew blaming the dragons for his cabbages going bad, food supplies and the celebration." He said, I clearly saw him lie about the first two but the second one was the truth.

"Ok, what was the crash that happened a few minutes ago, also is everyone tired or something because I just got called freak for no reason?"

"Ah, meeting was long and not everyone got sleep, as for the crash that was two carts colliding."

"What for?"

"The celebration of course."  
"Who for?"

"Snotlout, we're finally having a celebration on his victory in killing the Red Death."

'Umm, Gobber, me and Hiccup killed it, not Snotlout.' I thought as stopped hammering at the sword I was working on and looked at him.

'Go along with it.' I thought again.

"Really, finally, it's been so long since he killed it, when is it?" I asked. He looked at me like I knew something was going on, which I did.

"Tonight, why?"  
'Quick, think of something.'

"Umm, what was it? Oh I remember, Thawfest games are coming up, I've been practicing my skills so I can have a chance in winning." (Forgive me but the Thawfest games in Riders of Berk never happened)

"Oh, to bad then, I was hoping you could see what you need to become if you want to be popular."  
'EXUSE ME, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT' I thought as my left eye twitched, thank Thor he didn't see it.

"I don't really want to be popular Gobber, I prefer the company of the shadows and dragons." I truthfully said. I absolutely love the shadows, they hide objects away and are everywhere so you can't be rid of it. I continued to work on the sword, when Gobber wasn't looking I made my mark on the sword, a little skull with two arrows out of its head.  
'I need to do this to see what their reactions will be when they complement Gobber for it.' I thought as a sly grin etched itself onto my face.

7 Hours later-Connor's POV

"See ya Gobber, nice working with ya, been a while since I have actually." I said as I closed the door so Gobber could work in peace, I heard a rustling in a bush nearby and decided to investigate, I looked in all the bushes and didn't find anything, I turned around to walk away when I heard a someone Bawl out for help, I turned around to see a green Terrible Terror look at me.

"Hey bud, what's your name? Don't worry I won't hurt you." I said in a calming voice, the terror walked to me and curled itself in my hands. It had one wing open whilst the other was closed; I made a quick analyses that the baby dragon had a broken wing.

"I don't have a name."

"Oh, where's your family?" I asked, hoping I don't get the answer I thought it might be.

"Dead, a wolf pack killed everyone, one of them stepped on my wing and broke it." It said, looking like it was going to cry, which it did. I hugged the poor thing closely to my head.

"Don't worry, we'll get you healed up and you can stay with us." I said as the little dragon looked at me.

"Who are you?" It asked, obviously its eyes haven't adjusted to the light because it was only a newly hatched dragon. I walked to a fire pillar and looked at the Terror.

"Does this help?" I asked, it looked at me again and gasped.

"You're Connor, one of the queen dragon slayers."  
"Yes I am, me and my brother will help you." I said, walking back home, I turned the door handle with my foot and lightly kicked the door open.

"Connor, don't do tha… What do you have in your hands?" Asked Hiccup as he looked at my hands. Toothless came over and smelled my hand, he backed up a little but nothing threatening.

"Hiccup, it's a Terrible Terror." Said Toothless

"Hey, in my defense he's injured, got a broken wing and he's only just hatched."

"Oh, sorry about that." Apologized Toothless as he removed the small dragon from my hands and placed him on his back, he fell asleep straight away.

"We'll get him back to full health. When he is, we'll give him a name." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Why not give him a name now?"  
"Well I only name dragons from their personal skill. Take Toothless for example, he can retract his teeth, only Night Furies can do that. So by doing this we can see what this little guy has that no other dragon can do." I stated as Toothless curled down on the floor.

"Ok." Said Hiccup. A few minutes later we were just sitting on the couch, doing nothing, I pulled my notebook out and started a new page.

'_Berk investigation: I walked down to the forge because it has Hiccup's day off so I take over from him on those days, as I was making my way I was treated to two insults, 'Watch where you're going!', that one I could understand a little bit, the way he said it was very rude but these are Vikings, they're always rude. The second one was the worst one of the two 'Oi, go somewhere where your wanted, freak', Freak, that was my old nickname that Snotlout always called me because I would prefer to use my hands or a small knife to fight with, and Thor help me, I am good at both. I have a feeling this is only the beginning.' _I wrote, Hiccup didn't notice me writing until he looked at the book on the corner of this left eye.

"What are you writing about?" He asked. I tensed a little but handed him the book, as he read the freak part he immediately stopped reading.

"Why did he call you that?"  
"Don't ask me, I did nothing to aggravate him."

"Did anything else happen that you didn't write about?" He asked, seeming a little too worried for his own comfort. After 5 minutes of explaining everything that happened from when I left home to when Gobber told me Snotlout was the Dragon Conqueror. He laughed when I told him the latter.

"No he didn't, we did remember?"

"That's exactly what I thought." Oops, I forgot to mention that part.

"Thought?"  
"I may or may not have gone along with Gobber on that part so see what information I could get out of him."

Great Hall-3rd POV

"What do you mean 'Really?' he was meant to say he and Hiccup defeated it' Said Stoic as he placed his mug on the table in disbelief. A barsmaid came over and refilled it.

"I'm telling you the truth, I said why we're having the party and he went along with it, he also said he can't make it because of the Thawfest games."  
"Why on Midgard would Connor want to win the Thawfest games?" Asked Stoic as he choked on his mead.

"He didn't tell me why but I can already guess why, he wants Snotlout to shut up once and for all."  
"Why, he says he's the strongest Viking out of every teenager there."  
"I beg to differ, Connor rides a Night Fury perfectly and Snotlout can't even control a Terror, Connor's been letting Snotlout win everything so he can make him feel like a moron for thinking he's the best of the best." Said Gobber in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"And how did you come across this information?" Asked Stoic, giving him a liar look, having his right eye more open and closer to Gobber's face, Gobber tensed at his facial reaction but continued with what he was saying.  
"He told me personally and not to tell anyone, especially Snotlout."

Berk- 3rd POV

The hours flew past as the party in the Great Hall could be heard across the whole island. Hiccup and Toothless were at home while Connor was at the Training arena fighting off a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Come on Hookfang, is that the best you got? I need reflexes remember." Taunted Connor as he easily dodged a blast of fire.

"I'm trying not to hurt you." She responded.

"Ok, new tactic, pretend I'm an outcast trying to kill you, I'm wearing fire proof armor remember? If I do get hurt then I can learn to ignore the pain and save it for later."  
"Ok, but just remember this, you asked for it." She said as she shot a fireball at Connor and lunged at him, he moved to the side to avoid the fireball and jump flipped over her. Landing in a pose very similar to when you jump from a building. He looked upside down only to see Hookfang light herself on fire and jump at him again, he couldn't do anything as she trapped him under her claws.

"Told ya." She said smugly.

"You forget, I have a plan for everything." Said Connor as he moved his legs to hers and pushed on it, allowing him to slide under her paw. He rolled to the side and jumped up with great speed and delivered an uppercut to her jaw, making her unlight herself.

"How 'bout we call it a day?" said Connor.

"Agreed." She said as they walked back to the village.

"So Connor, I heard some information that you might require." She said as they stopped.  
"What information might this be?" He asked.

"I'll tell you IF you give me extra fish." She demanded.

"Done, now tell me what it is." He said, pulling out his journal and charcoal pencil.

"I heard that there is a village that is coming by in the next six months, and it's the Meathead tribe." She said unfazed at Connor's face.

"THE Meathead tribe?"  
"Yep, also their leaders some is coming as well, you might have some competition."  
"YES, YES YES YES YES YES." He repeated.

"What's the matter?"  
"What's the matter? Thuggory is coming, he's like my second brother, he taught me how to fight with my hands, and he protected us when we were young." Ranted Connor. They made it to the hanger when Connor finished what he was saying. They parted ways and Connor made his way up to his house, not before Snotlout showed up.

"Oi freak, why ain't you at the party?" He asked.

"Why are you not at the party? You're the one they're throwing it for." Shot Connor.

"I asked you first."

"I was practicing my Thawfest skills so I can beat you." Said Connor. Snotlout just laughed.

"Wow, you actually thought you could beat me, I've never lost a fight or Thawfest game to anyone."  
"Really? I do believe I beat you in the ring the other day."

"I let you win that so you didn't feel bad for losing again." He said as he laughed again.

"Oh, well I guess I will beat you for real during the Thawfest games then."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Snotlout.

"Oh, you didn't hear, if you don't win the Thawfest games your dad will disown you for being a failure and ruining the Jorgeson family name." Wheedled Connor as he silently fell into the shadows, not letting Snotlout know he wasn't there anymore. Connor continued to make his way up to the Great Hall to get some food for Hiccup, Toothless and himself. As he entered his ears were blasted with loud conversations and music, using his natural speed and size he managed to get 3 fish, 2 loafs of bread and a chicken leg without even being seen. He placed the foods into a bag and slung it over his back, as he was leaving Stoic blocked the doorway.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were practicing?" Asked Stoic.

"I was, I got home and noticed that there wasn't any food so I came here to grab some. I know that by tomorrow night no one will want to eat." Stated Connor as he tried to get past his father, only to be pushed back slightly.

"You're already here, so why not celebrate?" Asked Stoic as he said it like it wasn't a question.

"Fine." Deflated Connor, knowing there wasn't any point in arguing, as he sighed and followed his father.

"Oh, you're not coming with me. You're going to hang with the other teens and praise Snotlout and to apologize for lying to him about killing the Red Death." Ordered Stoic.

Connor sighed and walked over to the teens, slowly postponing the inevitable, he had his head hung low and with sorrow in hi eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Tuffnut.

"Go somewhere you're wanted, Freak." Ordered Ruffnut.

"If you would let me explain why I'm here, you could help me." An exasperated Connor said.

"Why would we want to help you? You're a worthless piece of crap." Said Astrid.

"I'm going to ignore that. I was forced here and I want you guys to block the view to the door from Stoic so I can leave everyone in peace." Explained Connor. They agreed and blocked the view of the entrance from Stoic. Connor slipped out without them even noticing, and they were meant to know he was gone. He quickly ran to the center of town and climbed onto one of the houses and started jumping from one house to the next, yelling out in happiness as he felt the cold, sharp wind fly into his face, getting his blood pumping. He made it to his house and opened it. As he closed the door he noticed that no one was there, he checked all the rooms and neither Hiccup nor Toothless were there. He entered the kitchen and saw a note for him.

_Hey Connor, _

_Me and Toothless went for a night flight, be back soon._

_Hiccup_

Connor chuckled and placed the food in the fridge except for a loaf of bread he closed the door and scoffed the bread down in a flash, he took out his charcoal pencil and wrote on Hiccup's note:

_Ok, I'm going for a jog up to the High Point mountains, I have some food in our hidden fridge if you and Toothless are hungry, if dad ends up coming home early just say I went for a jog, see you when I get back._

_Connor_

Village Center-Connor's POV

'WOOO-HOOO!" I yelled out as I jumped off roofs of different sized houses. I don't know why but this made me feel alive. I came up to a point where I needed a really fast run in order to cross the gap. I sped up, pumping my legs and jumped as high as I could, I missed by a centimeter but grabbed the edge with my hands. I heaved myself up but not knowing my own strength, launching myself into the air about half a meter. I landed and continued my run into the woods. I used my extreme senses and the moonlight to guide me to the High Point Mountains. I ran past trees and bushes without stopping, not even puffed out air as I ran to the very edge of the highest point in Berk. I stopped and looked down at all of Berk, its woods, rivers, everything that Berk had before it was settled upon is just an amazement of beauty. I straightened my back and let the cold, harsh air rush past me. I felt extremely hot and started to sweat, I took off my vest but to no avail. I took off my shirt and let the air rush past once more, letting the air cool my scars that never healed. I felt like a dragon, feeling what it's like to be in the air, not riding, actually flying, no wings or tail, just moving in the air by myself. I sat there for a while and decided to fall asleep because it felt so comfortable. I woke up just as the sun started to rise above the Eastern waters. I pulled out my sketchpad and drew how it looked with Berk added. I fell into a trance and when I got out of it the sun could be fully seen. I placed my sketchpad back into my pocket and left the area to go back home. I left my shirt and vest off because it was still windy, cold, and it felt really good. I made it back to the village in one piece, thank Thor, I walked through the village center because I needed to get food for us. I got stares from everyone that was there. I heard someone say that I was going to die if I didn't put my clothing on. I ignored them and made my way to the food market district, heading straight for the fish stall.

"Hello Connor, what will it be today?" Asked Hugo, Hugo was someone who I could trust because even before I met Toothless he always gave me extra fish when I bought some, which was very often, after I met Toothless I became his most regular customer.

"Hello Hugo, can I have a barrel of Fish please?"  
"Sure, that will be 3 gold pieces."

'WHAT, I BARREL OF FISH WAS ALWAYS 3 SILVER FOR EVERYONE'

"Umm, I thought it was 3 silver?" I spluttered, struggling to withhold my real feelings.

"Oh, that's for regular fish, the one you're getting it the last one of my special batch I bought from trader Johann, Smoked Salmon is what they are. I've never had them myself but they say they're good." He explained.

'Smoked Salmon is the best, try some as soon as you can, its soooooo good and juicy even when cooked, I see why it's 3 gold.'  
"I'll take it." I said as I paid him the required amount, which he was quite shocked, I never really owned gold pieces until I read a book showing how to make it, I kinda made some Berkian currency so I could get Hiccup a nice birthday present one year but got too hyped and made more for myself. I always have a stash under my bed. In the rafters of the great hall, there's a loose wooden plank that can hold a pouch of money and I have one more where no one would look, under a loose tile in the center of town. It's not that loose however, so you won't find it accidently, thankfully. I took the barrel of Smoked Salmon and thanked Hugo and left. I placed my clothing on top of the barrel and heaved it without breaking a sweat. I got to the door of our house and kicked it lightly with my foot.

"Who's there?" Asked Hiccup.

"It's me Hiccup, I have a gift for you two." I said as he opened the door and stood behind it, I walked in and placed the barrel in the center of the room. Hiccup closed the door and saw me without my shirt or vest on.

"Connor, where's your clothes?" He asked. I took them off the barrel and showed it to him.

"What do you have in there, Connor?" Asked Toothless as he smelled the barrel. I laughed.

"Only the finest fish that can be bought in Berk." I said as I took off the lid and took a fish out. Toothless and Hiccup's mouthed watered as Toothless asked.  
"Is that?"  
"Yep, fresh smoked salmon from Hugo." I said as I threw the fish I was holding to Toothless who caught it in his mouth and swallowed it whole, he moaned about how good it tasted. I took out three plates and placed two fish for Hiccup, four for me and 6 for Toothless. We ate in silence until there was a knock at the door, I walked over and saw Gobber there looking worried.

"Yes Gobber, how may I help you?" I asked politely.

"Where's your shirt lad?" He asked

"I took it off last night because I got hot. Ho-what are you doing here?" I asked again, slightly annoyed how everyone wonders why I have my shirt off.

"Oh right, Stoic wants to talk to you, something about leaving the party."  
"Shit, alright, thanks Gobber." I said as I closed the door and walked to the Great Hall. When I got there I saw Stoic sitting in his throne.

"Don't ask why I have my shirt off. Just tell me what you need to tell me so I can go train." I said with annoyance.

"Alright, I respect your privacy. Now onto why I called you here, I…"  
"Let me guess, you called me here to ground me because I left the party without telling Snotlout I was sorry. I can also guess that the teens told you this information as soon as I left. They were a part of it, so if they said they saw me leave they didn't." I said, knowing that was exactly what he was going to do and say.

"I,uh…"  
'Well this might take a while' I thought as I walked over to the book shelf we had and looked for a book on tailoring. Never know when that might come in handy. I walk back over to Stoic and saw him still confused on what to say.

"I'll stay in my room for two days, and I'll only come out if anyone needs me. Think of it as community service and grounding." I said as he agreed and bid me off. I walked back home with the tailoring book in my hands, I climbed our house and started to read the book. I read about 57 pages on different types of crosshatching, patterns, colour blending and all sorts of tools you can use. I got distracted as I saw Snotlout pick up a rock out of the corner of my right eye, ready to throw it. I continued reading and waited for him to throw it, he threw it at my head and I caught it without even looking, I threw the rock behind me and glared at him.

"I am trying to read Snotlout, please do leave me alone." I said.

"Don't you have to train little kids how to bond with dragons by yourself?" I added as I stood up and left to go into my house. After getting there,I put on my clothing and went to the forge. Hours later I made all the tools and got all the materials I needed and created a beautiful, fireproof blanket for the three of us. Toothless in the middle with his Toothless smile, Hiccup to his left with his elbow on his head while scratching his forehead and me on Toothless' right, arms crossed with a huge smile on my face. I placed the blanket into a basket and placed a note on it.

_Do not open, Connor's project_

'That should make his curiosity go sky high' I thought as I carried the basket into our house and placed it in front of Hiccup's bed. I waited on the couch for when they got home.

'I hope he likes it, I certainly do' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**If you're wondering what the fridge, read on, in Viking times they had a metal box with ice in between the metal on the outside and inside, keeping food that needed to be cold, cold and not go spoiled, I really want one though. **

**I hope you had a really good time with this and please do tell your friends if they like HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**


	8. We have to go to part 2

**Hey guys, Chapter 6 is here, hope the last chapter got your attention because it sure has Helheim got mine, I want to thank everyone who has read my story, you guys are the best. The person who I really want to thank is diedoktor, he has helped me with chapter 5 and will continue so, and he has taught me stuff that school hasn't. I will have the Thawfest games come up soon and they will have some of the regular comps but I'll add some of my own, just to mix it up a bit. Also I will be having a new weapon, if you want to know that it is go and watch Hyun's video 'Stick Figure Spotlight 3 - The Twisted Treeline'. The character I am referring is Zed, also the theme song for him is pretty good.**

Lies &amp; Deception

Chapter 6:

Chief's house-Connor's POV

'AHHHHH' I heard as I spring up from the couch with a knife gripped tightly in my hands, with the blade facing my right hand side. I get up and investigate what the noise was. I concluded it was and quietly walk up them, I get to our room to see Hiccup holding the blanket with Toothless pawing it in delight.

"I see you both like it." I said as I lean on the doorframe with my arms crossed. Hiccup looked at me and threw the blanket at Toothless and sprinted at me, giving me a tight hug in the process.

"I LOVE IT!" Exclaimed Hiccup as he lets go of me, only for me to be knocked down by Toothless, who starts to lick my face.

"I also love it, it captures my good side." Said Toothless as he stopped licking me so I could get up.

"Your good side is always shown." I said, earning me a lick to the face and a snout to the stomach. I hug Toothless' neck and got up.

"You two can sleep together now." I said, they both look at me like I said I'm a dragon. Just before Hiccup could speak I quickly butted in.

"Don't worry, its fire proof so you need not worry about him sneezing again."

"How do you always know what I'm going to say?" Asked Hiccup.

"I believe it's pronounced 'How do you know what everyone is going to say?' and to answer that, I don't know, I just say what's relevant to the subject and I always get it right." I smugly said as I walk over to my bed and sat down.

"So, what's on today's list?" Asked Hiccup as he placed the blanket on Toothless' rock for the time being.

"I guess we train, I've been training with Hookfang and Stormfly but I need something more powerful, faster, like a certain Night Fury I know." I said, looking Toothless dead on in his eyes, he looks back at me with happy, bulging eyes.

"Sure, give me time and place and we'll do it." Replied Toothless.

"It's go time team." I said standing up with my fist in a ball in the air.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Hiccup, looking at me weirdly.

"I don't know." I replied.

2 Months Later- Connor's POV

It was midnight when me and Hiccup were training, we asked Gobber if he could set up the Nadder training course, he asked why and I said it was more getting my leg in better condition, he didn't say no when I said that.

'Thor almighty, where is she?' I thought, she being Stormfly. I look around the corner the best I could, given there is only the moon's light to guide us.

"Go left." Said Shadow. Shadow is the Terrible Terror I rescued 2 months ago, he had a broken wing and no family, until I took him under my wing/ arm. When he was well enough I tested him to see what his skill was, which was stealth, he could sneak up on me and I might not even know he was there in the first place, I use him to get information for me or when I need something. I went left like he suggested, but Stormfly was there, waiting for me.

"Found you, I got you friend as well." She said, slowly advancing on me, I back up into a wall, I look both ways and they led me to different parts of the arena.

"Don't even think about it." She said, getting closer more quickly.

"Oops, already thought about it." I sarcastically said, running to my left but quickly changing my direction to the right, I hauled ass as fast as my leg and prosthetic could carry me, I feel a bit of pain in my right leg as I jump over a boulder. We set up the ring to look like the arena we'll be using in the Thawfest games, I had Shadow get me the plans and I quickly copied it into my book and had the plans there without anyone even knowing it was gone.

"Shadow, go left, try to make sure she sees your shadow." I said as Shadow nodded and flew to the left.

"GO CONNOR!" I heard as I looked up a bit to see Hiccup, Toothless, Hookfang, Barf &amp; Belch, Meatlug and Sharpshot in the stands, watching me.

"Watch and learn from the best!" I yelled out, covering my mouth, I just gave away my position, I thought I was in the clear when I see Stormfly round the corner, I sigh and continued running to a dead end.

"THE BEST, REALLY?" Shouted Hiccup.

'He's right, you screwed up this one Connor." Said Stormfly.

"Like I said earlier Stormfly, I have a plan for everything." I said, slowing my pace down so she could get closer. I looked back and saw that the gap between me and her was a tail length, I grinned and quicken my pace to a full sprint. I ran on the wall and jumped, going over her and landing on the walls that outlined the arena, I balance myself as I had to slow down in order to have a good balance and speed.

"3, 2, 1. THAT IS CONNOR, YOU WON!" Yelled everyone as they opened the gate to allow me to get through, I jumped off the wall, getting support from Hookfang who used his body as a slide not to hurt me. I slid off his back and looked at Hiccup, who smiled at me with confidence.

"You'll definitely win this for sure." He said. I groaned as I sat down on the bench and took off my prosthetic.

"Is it hurting again?" Asked Stormfly as she came through the gates to join us.

"Yeah, I guess I've been too hard on myself again." I said as I unwrap the bandage that covers what was once a leg, it wasn't heavily bleeding but it was starting to soak through the bandage again, I turn around to get my bag and pull out a new roll of it. I rewrap it and throw the old one on the ground, every dragon there shot at it. I place my prosthetic on again and stand up.

"How does it feel?" Asked Hiccup.

"It be a whole lot better if I had my weapons." I said playfully, he complied and pulls out my Bowrd and wrist blades, I hook the Bowrd onto my belt and loosen the hook so I can get it quicker if I need to, I pull my sleeves up and slid the wrist blades on. The wrist blade has a little hook that when I shake it in a certain way, it unhooks, which produces the blades, when the pattern is done again, the blades return to their home. The pattern is so that if I'm fighting, I won't accidently unarm myself. Me and Hiccup bid the dragons a farewell and walked home, Hiccup rode Toothless because his legs were hurting because of the amount of running he did in the ring, I couldn't blame him, he has tiny legs with somehow hold him up. As we walk through the deserted town we hear an explosion, everyone immediately waked up and walks outside with their weapons, and once they saw us they put their weapon back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yawned Stoic as he left his house to see what the commission is.

A couple of seconds earlier

"These three caused an explosion and won't admit it." Said Mildew, why was he even in town, he lives on the other side of Berk.

"We won't admit it because we did nothing you stupid bastard." I snapped, everyone looked at dumbstruck, I never swear as elders but I'm tired so no one can really blame me.

"What did you just say, boy?" Asked Mildew.

"I do believe you heard me correctly, or is your hearing finally starting to go." Now this was getting out of hand, I needed to get rid of him quickly.

"Oh that is it, you're in trouble, boy." He said as he grabbed my neck collar with his staff and tried to pull me towards Stoic, who was just leaving our house. I sigh and smash the staff with my fist, effectively making it useless, he looked at me with a mix of anger and fear, I cross my arms and waited for dad to get here.

"What is the meaning of this?" He looked at me and saw the staff in Mildews hands, I saw him sigh but continued his path.

"These boys of yours are out of hands, this one broke my…"  
"I broke it because you were trying to drag me to my house so Stoic could punish me for breaking your staff and the explosion, which, mind you, had nothing to do with me, Hiccup or Toothless, also dad I will not be fixing his staff as he forced me into that situation." I butted in.

"You lying half-…"

"You say another bad word about me or my brother, so help my Thor I will slit your throat and watch you bleed to death." I threatened as I whipped out my right handed wrist blade and placed it on Mildews neck, I silently prayed he said something so I could rid the village of this retard. He looked at me with only fear, all his anger was washed away with the fear of looking death in the eye.

"Connor, release Mildew this instance!" Ordered dad.

"Why, he lied to the village about the explosion, we were at the training arena, practicing the time challenge for the Thawfest games, and before you ask I saw the plans and copied them down and asked Gobber if he could build it. We left after I won and when we got to the village center we saw the explosion."  
"You're lying, I saw you with my own eyes." Said Mildew, trying to defend his lie.  
"Tell me Mildew, why were you in the village? You're never he unless I did something."  
"You did do something, which was blow up the food storage.

"Oh I hoped you would say that."  
" ?" He said, trembling at my murderous grin.

"Because, you were in the village before the explosion, and the second it happened you were there, ready to tell everyone it was me. So tell me this, WHY. ARE. YOU STILL. BREATHING!" I yelled as I placed my blade over his neck once again.

"CONNOR, RELEASE HIM!" Yelled dad, I somehow removed the wrist blade off his neck and walked to Hiccup.

"Thank you Stoic." Praised Mildew.

"Don't thank me, although he did threaten you, his wording was correct, you're always here, telling people when something goes wrong and blame it on Connor, your timing is off and this is the last straw." Said dad, I rub my hands in delight, was he going to banish Mildew? Send him to Outcast Island?

"Your punishment against Berk, the manipulation of the villagers of Berk, and the framing of Connor Horrendous Haddock the 2nd, you are hereby sentenced to death." Said dad, everyone was shocked when those words left his mouth, except for me, who was really wanting to squeal in delight.

"Not only that, Connor shall be your executor, he may kill you however he chooses." Finished Stoic. Everyone gasped, including me but for a different reason, to them I'm going to kill execute Mildew, to me, I'm going to kill Mildew, the difference is that I've always wanted to kill him, I've had this little voice in the back of my head, telling me to kill Mildew, that hasn't consumed me, I already wanted to before he came along, I just mealy use that anger I should feel and project it to my fighting. Stoic grabbed Mildew and dragged him to the prison. I stand there with a grin on my face, a grin that would make Stoic cringe.

Chief's House- Stoic's POV

I hoped that by having Connor kill Mildew he would start to act the way we need him to feel so my plan doesn't fail, unfortunately it is, as I dragged Mildew to the prison I saw Connor grin, I cringed at the sight, that should not be on his face, he shouldn't enjoy killing someone.

"Stoic?" Asked Gobber. We're in my house discussing what we're going to do.

"Umm, yeah, I don't know, he's enjoying the thought of killing someone."

"Well that someone has blamed him for every time something happened, Connor didn't even do anything, it was me." I freeze at what he just said.

"In my defense, it happened out of the blue, I was working on a sword for someone and then, BOOM, the forge blew up, nothing was badly destroyed, just a harmless explosion." Defended Gobber, I could see why he would to defend himself.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Well, I would tell Connor and Hiccup what you've been doing to them for the last 2 months and pray to Thor that they forgive you."  
"NO, the Meathead tribe is too close to go back now, we have to go to part 2." I said, Gobber sighed and but still agreed. We walk out of the house to go to the Great Hall to get some mead.

Stoic's House-Connor's POV- Same time as meeting

I shivered again.

'Huh, I guess something is going to happen, but the last time I got the chills nothing bad happened.' I thought as I walk to the fire and sat down.

"Can't wait for Thuggory to come." I whisper to myself.

**Hey guys, I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING. I've been busy with homework that I had no time to type, I promise I will get new chapters rolling like clockwork but not that often. I want to apologies to diedoktor, I needed to finish this and didn't want to wait about 2 days for your comments and fixes so I thought that I'll upload this then email this to you, then you tell me what I should've done and I can learn from that.**


	9. I'm sorry

Hey guys, just letting you know that I won't be uploading as fast as I want to. I lost Microsoft Word on my computer,  
I can read stuff just not actually type stuff, so I'll be using my iPad but I don't trust it fully, I'll try my hardest to get Word back so I can get back on track, I hope that you can forgive me and please do be patient. 


	10. When everything happens

Lies &amp; Deception

Chapter 7: When everything goes south

**Hey guys, before you start reading this I want to make something clear that no one has pointed out yet, the chapter 'Letter from the editor' I had Gobber tell Astrid that the day she read the page was Connor's birthday and the day that he lost his lower right leg, I have to say that Astrid didn't remember that part so no one except for Connor, Hiccup, Stoic, Gobber, Gothi, Toothless and Stormfly knows this. **

Chief's Home- Connor's POV

"I guess it's just you and me now bud." I say as I sit down on the couch. Hiccup left to go to the forge since he has to work today, leaving me and Toothless alone to do whatever we want.

"Yes it is, what shall we do?'' Asked Toothless, placing his snout in my stomach while placing his head on my lap.

"We can do whatever we want; it's just you and me." I hear a bang downstairs.

"CONNOR! GET DOWN HERE!" Boomed dad.

'Shit, what've I done this time?' I thought. I walk downstairs with Toothless behind me. I reach the bottom of the stairs to see dad sitting in his chair, prodding the fire.

'That means he's going to tell me do something I don't want to." I remember. I sigh and sit down in front of him.

"Yes father, you called for me." I politely say, hoping that whatever he tells me to do is slightly better that what I originally thought.

"Son, it's about time that you start shaping up around here, tomorrow you will be cutting down trees in the forest and that shall be your new job." He said trying to sound threatening or something, like I shouldn't answer back.

"Ok, I'll be ready and start 'shaping up'." I sarcastically say, getting up and walk to the door to go outside, not before dad continues his one-sided conversation.

"And you will also…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll leave Toothless here when I go, don't worry." I interrupt, walking out of the house with Toothless, going nowhere in particular.

30 Minutes later- Connor's POV

I dropped Toothless off at the forge so Hiccup could have some help with the new forging method. We accidently found out that if you use a dragon's fire to melt the metal it becomes stronger and lighter that Gronckle iron but requires a longer time to cool down, and since we don't have any scales I asked Hiccup if he could use this new forging method to create some blades with my specific design. Of course he asked me why, and I said;

"Because I'm making wrist blades as a last line of defense." He didn't object and is still working on it when I left Toothless with him. I walk to the cliffs of Berk, near the docks and sit down with my legs hanging over the edge. I pull out my satchel I always carry with me and pull out a leather band the length of my wrist so it could wrap around it. I look in my satchel to find my little hammer I carry with as well as a little case of twist nails. I place the case of nails on the ground and grab two of them, I go back to my satchel to grab the blade casing where it holds the blades when I'm not using it, I pull out the casing and place it on my lap. I get a the twist nails and place them through the holes I already made at the forge, I grab the casing and place it on the bent parts of the nails in the allocated slots, I hear a faint click signifying that it is locked in place, I twist the nails to that the bent parts can't escape and won't be bent.

'Now, all I need are the blades and we're good to go.' I think to myself as I place my wrist blade in my satchel and walk to the forge. As I got there I saw dad LITTERALY drag Toothless to somewhere, I full on sprinted to the forge to see if Hiccup was hurt, when I get there I see Hiccup on the floor, curled up in a ball and crying his eyes out.

"Hiccup, what happened?" I ask, only making him cry harder than ever.

Few minutes earlier- Hiccup's POV

I'm working on the blades Connor asked me to make, the blades have a very intricate design to them, I don't know why he asked me to make them but I said yes. As I'm about to finish the blades dad comes in, he looks a bit angry but that's how he always looks.

"Hiccup, where is the dragon." He wanted, not asked.

"Umm, Toothless is in the back, why?" I ask, not to sure that happened.

"We're taking him to the Dragon Conqueror!" He almost yelled.

"What, no no no no, don't take him, he's my dragon." I plead, not succeeding in stopping him.

"Who's more merit of the Night Fury. A real hero or a nobody." He said, he grabs Toothless by the saddle and drags him out of the forge. I fall to the floor crying in absolute pain, not physically beaten up pain, pain of losing someone you love. I roll into a ball and cry my heart out. Connor smashes the door open and came to my side.

"Hiccup, what happened?" He asks, I was about to reply but I cried harder than I even knew I could. I pass out from going light headed from crying.

The next day- Connor's POV

"I AM SO PISSED, HOW DARE HE DRAG TOOTHLESS OUT OF THE FORGE!" I scream at the top of my lungs, I don't know why he did it but I saw him dragging Toothless somewhere. I hear a moan behind me and see Hiccup trying to open his eyes and sit up, I swiftly move to his side and place my hand on his head.

"No, sit down, you need to rest, you passed out last night from crying." I say, trying my hardest not to make him cry again, but I know he's going to cry when I ask him what happened.

"Wh.. 's ?" He painfully asks.

"Truthfully, I don't know, I was too busy making sure Stoic didn't hurt you again to see where took him" I confess.

"Hiccup, what happened last night? I saw Stoic drag Toothless out of the forge by his saddle and I ran to you to see if you were hurt, I asked what happened and you cried that badly you passed out." I ask, praying to Odin he doesn't cry, thankfully luck is on my side right now.

" came in take to the Dragon Conqueror." He said, my left eye twitches as I scrunch my right hand into a ball of anger. I get up and walk to the window to try and release some anger but it doesn't work. I see Stoic and Spitelout at the docks talking, I instantly knew that they were talking about; Spitelout is thanking Stoic for getting Toothless to his son, seeing how he 'deserves the best', that would be the only place to take Toothless. I shake that thought and walk back to Hiccup to make sure he isn't in pain.

"Go to sleep Hiccup, you need your rest, I'll take over in the forge as best as I can." I say, hoping he'll agree and fall asleep, which he does. I pull the sheets up to his neck and walk out of the room to the forge. I arrive at the forge with Gobber there already.

"Connor? What are ya doing here? Hiccups supposed to be here." Asked Gobber, probably aware of the events of last night.

"I told Hiccup I would take over for him today so he can rest from last night." I tell, I see Gobber tense when I finish what I was saying.

"Well I don't have a lot of orders here so you don't have to work here."  
"Really? Thanks." I thank, just before I walk out the door I turn around to Gobber.

"Hey Gobber, could I have the forge tonight? I have a design plan and I would like to try to see if it will work." I ask, hoping to get a yes.

"Sure, just make sure you don't blow anything up." He says. I thank him and walk to the forest because I need to chop trees as my new job. I walk to the clearing where there are several Vikings there, waiting for me.

"You're late!" One of them says.

"Deal with it." I say, not really giving a shit if they threaten me. One of them gives me a huge axe to cut with, I grab it and hold it with ease, which some of the other Vikings stare in amazement that I could hold a regular axe without help or dropping it. I get told to cut the trees that the other Vikings are chopping, they all stop and take enjoyment in watching me do their jobs. I stop chopping and turn around to them.

"Are you going to chop and carry or are you to weak?"

"HEY, WE'RE MORE VIKING THAT YOU'LL EVER BE!" One of them yells and me and walks over to me. I stand my ground with a blank face.

"Really, so being a Viking is watching a small boy do the work of 5+ Vikings? Where do I sign up." I playfully say. Earning some grunts from them and they start chopping trees again.

Night Time-Connor's POV

I'm walking home because I finished chopping trees and the fact that they don't seem to want me there which gives me more of a reason not to work a tree chopper. As I walk down the dark, empty, foggy streets of the center of town I notice a shadow in the corner of two houses, I keep my hand near my Bowrd and I keep walking to the forge. When I see the forge I see the door slightly open, as I get to the door I see two shadows go behind the forge, I close the door and go around to see who it is. When I get behind the forge I find no one there, as I turn around to go into the forge someone stands in front of me and tries to hit me in the head, I move my head to the side to avoid the blow but I get hit in the shoulder, whatever the weapon was it had spikes and it punctured my shoulder, I turn around and go to my knees to try and inspect the damage.

'Shit, why did I do this?' I think as the weapon hit me again in the head, effectively knocking me unconscious.

**Oh no, what's going to happen to me? Sorry there wasn't any blood like I said but I had a thought, I won't share it but I will try to add some blood, I will have the Outcasts in this story as well. Also when I'm able to update faster I'll start a new story based on the Riders of Berk series but me included, that is something I might do, I'm not entirely sure. Anyway I'll be typing chapter 8 so hope ya enjoy, also I will be basing this story off of another Fanfiction 'Running-Scared', I've used as much as I can possibly do with one story basing and I really need a way to make this story seem better.**


	11. His true Bloodlust

**Hey guys, here's chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy it. On Friday the 27****th**** of March here I finish the term so I'll be able to update a whole lot faster, I probably won't be able to update soon because this week and next week I have a lot of school stuff like practicing my drama acting and tests I'll be doing so I won't have much time to type and I will probably have 5 days of typing and 2 days of gaming because I got into Gold Division on Cod AW Ranked game, Enough of that, let's get this story on the pathway.**

"…" **Regular talk**

'…' **Thought**

"…" _**Dragonese talk**_

Lies and Deception

Chapter 8: Spiraling out of control

Unknown location-Connor's POV

'Ugh, my head.' I thought as I woke up in an unknown location, I roll over onto my back so I could try to get up. I saw that it was night because the moon was at its highest and the stars could be seen . I placed my hands on the ground and I felt dirt and grass.

'Great, I'm somewhere in the forest and I have no clue where the village is, whoever did this to me will get a severe beating.' I harshly thought as I got up using a tree to support myself. As I stood up I heard something hit the ground and I immediately looked around to see where the sound came from. I looked down at the ground near a tree and found a spying glass. I picked it up and put it in my pocket so I could find out who's it was later. I started walking in a random direction and continued walking that way for a few minutes.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard, whoever it belonged to sounded angry. I don't really want to know who it was but I knew I should see who it was and try to find my way back to the village.

"I'M OVER HERE!" I yelled back, hoping whoever it is calms down so we could talk. I start walking in the direction of the voice and surely enough I found who it was, Astrid. As I get in the clearing I find out it's the hot springs where she is I notice she has no clothes on and is wrapped in a towel, covering her neck downwards. Being the gentleman I am I turned around and cleared my throat so she knows I'm here. She noticed me and blushed slightly, I saw this because of the moonlight.

"Connor? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Umm, I don't know, I kinda woke up in the forest and that's all I remember, I might'veran into a tree branch and hit my head on a rock or something." I said.

"When did you wake up?" She asked suspiciously, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Hey, don't try and blame me for something. I just woke up like 5 minutes ago and I have no clue where the village is." I snapped.

"Ok, no need to get defensive, I was asking because someone with a spy glass was watching me and ran off with my clothes when I spotted him."  
"Him? How do you know it was a guy? It could have been a girl."  
"No, it was a guy. He was bigger than you but smaller than Fishlegs." She said, slightly shivering. I take off my jacket and offered it to her, she looked at me confused.

"Please put it on, you'll freeze to death. I'll go to your house and grab some clothes for you if you want me to." I suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean, yes I'll take the jacket, but what if my mum see's you?"

"Really? I'm going to tell her the truth; someone was watching you and took your clothes."

"Actually, what if I came with you? That way I can take you to the village and you make sure I don't freeze to death." She said. I contemplated it for a few seconds before agreeing. As we walked through the forest I could hear the village when we got closer. As we get closer to her house I bid her a farewell and tell her to give the jacket back when she's dressed. I walked to my house and open the door, when I do I see Stoic, Gobber, Spitelout and three other men in the room sitting in chairs around the fire pit.

"Uhh, what's going on?" I asked cautiously.

"Where have you been?" Asked Stoic. I looked at the other Vikings and I notice that they were looking ready to jump out of the seats they were in. I stood my ground, knowing if I make any sudden moves they would tackle me.

"I was in the forest.." I say before Spitelout interrupted me.

"See Stoic, my boy was telling the truth. Connor was in the forest." Says Spitelout, the Vikings get up and surround me. I put my hands up in defense.

"Connor, you have been proven guilty for spying on Astrid in the hot springs, you'll come with us or you shall be exiled." Decried Stoic. I lowered my fists and was escorted to the cells. When we get there Stoic threw me in the first cell and slammed the gate shut.

"You will remain here until the elder has decided your fate, if you escape you shall be targeted by anyone who sees you and they shall gain status from killing you. Do you understand?" Asked Stoic. I've memorized what everyone's fighting tactic was, so if I do need to break out I can.

"Yes." Was all I could say before Stoic left. I sat down on the ground and started practicing jumping to my feet in one move. As I was practicing I hear the horn blow three times.

'One is for Trader Johann, two is for friendly boats, three is for Outcasts.' I remember, I stood up and tried to look out the cell bars so I could see what was happening. I heard heavy footsteps coming closer to me. Then I saw an Outcast armed with a dangerously sharp sword enter.

**(This is where it gets a bit bloody)**

"I found out Alvin wants to have a meeting with you." He said before kicking the cell door in and dragging me out of the confined space. I squirmed around trying to get free. Then I see an opening, I grabbed his hands and flipped myself so my feet were on his head and I pushed off, grabbing his sword in the process. I tucked and rolled, standing up while the Outcast was struggling to get up. I lunged at him with the sword and stab him right in his stomach. I pulled out the sword and sliced right across his neck so he suffers less but loses a lot of blood. I turned around to see Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut surrounded by Outcasts while their dragons are tied up in ropes and being carried off. I sprinted towards Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, jumping in the air and stabbing one of the Outcasts in the back of the neck, grabbing his sword from his scabbard. I pull out the sword and throw it at another Outcast while doing a full spin and slicing upwards from the stomach to the head of the third Outcast. Then, doing another spin, stabbed the fourth, and final, Outcast in the temple. When I pulled out the sword, blood started pouring from his head. I ran over to the docks, taking out Outcasts along the way. Just as I get there I see Hiccup and Toothless being taken onto the flagship. Before I started running towards them Alvin gets in my way.

"Ahh, the other Dragon Conqueror. If ya don't come with me, I'll kill your brother and your dragon." Threatened Alvin with an evil glint in his eyes.

"NEVER, YOU INVADE MY VILLAGE, KILL OUR PEOPLE, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO COME QUIETLY? I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" I screamed at him. Everyone stoped fighting to look at me.

"You don't have tha guts to kill someone, let alone me." He said, before he started laughing.

"Really? I just killed like 10 Outcasts on my way here and I didn't flinch, I actually liked killing them, so killing you will just be a regular old number." I mocked. He stoped laughing and looked behind me. He saw a few Berkians with blood on their swords but mine was the bloodiest. I looked behind Alvin to see Stormfly with my Bowrd in her mouth.

"_I'll move around him and grab it, get the other dragons free and get them to Gothi." _I say.

"_What about you and Hiccup?" _She asks.

"_Well, there's no reason for us to say here, we were going to leave Berk anyway, can we discuss this later?"_

"What are ya doing? Your making weird noises that might get ya killed." Interrupted Alvin. I ignored him and started moving my way to where Stormfly dropped my Bowrd. I was just about to pick it up when Alvin saw it and charged at me. I block his attack but he presses harder on my sword so I loosen the pressure I have and let his sword hit the ground while I keep my one . I grabbed my Bowrd but he kicks my right leg, causing the prosthetic to fly away. I fall down on my back and he tries to attack me again. I roll over and cut his right leg off fully, blood pouring out like a waterfall, as his leg goes ghostly pale. He falls onto his back and howls in pain, I get up on one leg and hop over to him. He swiped at me and only succeeded in cutting my right arm slightly.

"I'll show you that I can kill people, and you can be my official first victim." I whispered before I switch my Bowrd to sword mode and cut his head clean off his body. I stopped the head rolling and jump on it, brain matter and blood bursting everywhere.

**(Ok, it's safe now, for now)**

I used my Bowrd as a walking stick as I speed walked to the boat to save Hiccup and Toothless. I felt a stinging sensation in my arm and looked at the cut. I saw blood around it but also a green liquid there as well. My eyes widen and I look behind me to see Alvin's sword had the same green liquid.

'Shit, poison. Better hurry this up before I pass out again." I thought as I quickly hop to the boat again. I pulled out several throwing knifes and walk onto the boat. I see Hiccup in a cage tied up and a piece of cloth in his mouth, Toothless is chained to a wall with his feet bound to one another and a muzzle on him. I find a piece of wood and some rope and use it to make a make-shift leg. I place my Bowrd on my belt and hold the throwing knifes in between my fingers.

"This can be done the easy way or the hard way." I threaten, al the Outcasts turn around and see me, they begin to laugh and one of them has the courage to speak to me.

"That's a good one, I'll give you that, but we only need to kill them and you'll come with us." Says one of them, pointing to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hmm, I'll go ask Alvin, oh wait, he's dead." I say, they all begin to murmur about if I killed him. I roll my eyes and throw knifes into their throats. They all stop talking because of their comrades choking on their own blood. I pull out two more and use them to picklock the gate open, I was just about to finish when the rest of them charge at me. I drop the knifes and take out my Bowrd in sword mode and begin to defend myself, I dodge out of the way be several axes but I notice my speed was severely decreased so I can't move quickly, and the fast the my leg was going to be bleeding because it isn't doesn't have a proper piece of cloth to keep it from bleeding. I stab an Outcast in the heart and twist the Bowrd to **finish him**. I pull out my Bowrd and begin to cut the axes of all the Outcasts, when they had no weapons they ran away so I didn't kill them, I turn back to the cages and walk to there I had my knifes and begin picking the lock once again. After a few minutes I unlock both cages and free Hiccup and Toothless. As we were leaving I see a lot of barrels with drinks and powder in them.

'Probably explosive, let's light it.' I think.

"Hiccup, let's light the barrels so the ship explodes." I say, he complies and starts attaching bits of rope to each barrel and lighting them with flint and steel. We finish lighting the ropes but the poison starts taking effect and I fall over. Hiccup and Toothless stop running and turn around at the sound of my hitting the ground, they rush over to me and Toothless scoops me up onto his back with his head.

"Connor, are you all right?" Asks Hiccup, he wasn't aware I had been poisoned.

"I was poisoned when I was fighting Alvin, I ignored it and now it's here at the worst time." I say. We start running for the deck of the ship to escape.

Hiccup, Toothless and I run, more like Hiccup and Toothless run while I lie down on Toothless' back, off the ship before it explodes.

"Hiccup, I need to get to Gothi now." I said weakly**. **

"Ok, we'll get there in a minute." Is all could hear Hiccup say before I passed out from the poison.


	12. Off to see the world

**Hey guys, hope you liked Chapter 8, sorry I haven't uploaded lately, I've had writers block and it has been horrible, but I think I can do this. **

Lies and Deception

Chapter 9: Mind and Body

Chief's House- Hiccup's POV

I waited outside of our room impatiently because Gothi was in there tending to Connor. I decided to sit down on a chair in the lounge room and wait. After a few minutes I heard footsteps coming from the stairs, I looked over to see Gothi walking down. She came and sat down in the chair in front of me.

"How is he?" I asked quickly.

"He'll be fine; it's just the poison taking its toll." She replied, after a few minutes of silence I opened my mouth to speak.

"Are you able to enter his mind to relay a message for me?" I asked, hoping that it was possible. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and answered my question.

"Yes, it is possible but it depends on what he is feeling."  
"Feeling?"  
"Yes, if he is feeling certain emotions, like anger or hatred, I won't be able to talk to him. See, since his mind is so complex because of how smart he is compared to the rest of us it can make a barrier that would stop someone from entering his mind. All we need is for him to feel happy and I'll ask him. What is it you would like me to tell him?" She said, I sighed and took a huge breath and answered.

"I need you to tell him that when he wakes up he won't be in a location where he would wake up normally. Tell him…. We won't be on Berk. We'll be away from everyone who hates us and we'll be free, we'll be able to do whatever we want." I confessed, almost crying because we'll be gone from this hell-hole. I looked at Gothi who didn't seem surprised by what I had said.

"I see, well I do hope that you'll live your life in peace and tranquility. I'll be going, hopefully to tell Connor the good news." She said. I looked at her retreating form in shock.

'She didn't seem surprised by us leaving.' I thought as I walk out of the room to go and buy all the things we need for when we leave.

Connor's mind- 3rd POV

Gothi appeared in a fully black room full of mirrors with only one entrance. She looked around and noticed that the floor is farther away from the floor than she's used to. When she looked at the ground, she noticed that her arms don't have wrinkles; she looked at a random mirror and saw her prime self, when she was athletically fit and able to walk without a stick. She walked towards the door and opened it, when she opens it it's nothing. She walked in and the door closed by itself, she turns around to try and open it again but with no luck. She turned around again and saw the room had black walls and columns with gold accents but no ceiling. On the ground there were large broken mirrors scattered across the room that formed mirrors but with large cracks in them. She walked past groups of them and saw one mirror that didn't have any cracks in it. She walked up to the mirror and touched it and was transported to the training ring back on Berk. She looked around and saw Connor walking with a sword to the ring, she looks at his leg and noticed that there's no prosthetic, and she started walking to him but is interrupted by someone speaking.

"He can't hear you, no one can." Said the voice. Gothi turned around to see an older Connor walking to her with his prosthetic on. He continued towards her and sat on a chair that appeared before he sat down, he made another one behind Gothi and she sat down as well.

"I always hated this memory; it brings back horrible pain every time I think about it." Said Connor with sadness written across his face.

"What memory is this?" Asked Gothi. Connor turned his head towards Gothi.

"This is my memory of what happened when I lost my leg, this is the true version of what happened that day." He confesses, a little tear escaping his eye. They both watched what's happening and when Gothi sees Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout in the ring with Stormfly she gasped and covered her mouth.

"It was a lie, they were the ones who opened the ring, and they said it was you."  
"Yes, and as you may have seen, where's Astrid? Well she wasn't there at all, she was at home and the teens came to her for backup so they didn't get in trouble." Confessed Connor. The memory ended and they were both back to being in front of the mirror but now it had cracks in it as well. Gothi looked at Connor and noticed two pendants around his neck. They walked through aisles upon aisles of memories.

"Why are there so many mirrors here? Are they all bad ones or are there some good ones?" Asked Gothi.

"The reason there are so many memories is because these ones are the bad ones, I always keep the good ones with me at all times. Them being the two pendants you noticed around my neck. Would you like to see the one that is most important to me?" Answered Connor. Gothi nodded and Connor opened the pendant to his left and they go to that memory. When they reappear they're at the cove where a younger Connor was sleeping against a boulder and Toothless sneaking up on Hiccup.

"This is when I finally saw Hiccup truly smile for the first time." Says Connor.

**Toothless grabs Hiccup by his shirt collar and threw him into the water, Toothless starts laughing in his dragon way and when Hiccup reemerges, he sees Toothless laughing and splashes him. Toothless looks at Hiccup with a playful death stare and jumps into the water where they both splash and play together. Connor is leaning against a boulder and wakes up from him nap when he hears Hiccup laughing**

"**Oh what a shame, we don't have towels so you can't dry off." Sarcastically says Connor. He gets up and walks to a camp fire which he lights. Hiccup and Toothless walk over to it and Hiccup sits closer to the fire to warm up, while Toothless curled up beside Connor. The memory starts fading to white as Connor and Gothi are back where they were.**

Connor closed the pendant and looked back at Gothi.

"Why do you show no emotion when you are around us?" Asked Gothi.

"Because that day when I lost my leg I said I wouldn't care what I needed to become in order to be a Viking. I said 'I will be the best Viking I can be' and that everyone doesn't deserve my 'happy' emotions when I do something good. No one deserves to be treated as badly as Hiccup or I and you want to know something? A Viking is supposed to have strong muscles, Hiccup and I have strong muscles, only in our brain. We're able to come up with ideas and plans on the go. I have several ways to boost our economy and grow more food every month but no one wants to care about what I say, they don't know what to do and when something goes wrong, me or Hiccup gets blamed for it every single time. I've made a truly advanced weapon that allows me to switch between three weapon and everyone said it wouldn't work, well look at Snotlout and Alvin and tell me it doesn't work." Connor said anger and bitterness in his voice. Connor calmed himself down so he could talk properly.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Hiccup sent me, he wants you to know that you're leaving Berk, you'll wake up somewhere you don't know and don't worry when you do, Hiccup and Toothless will be there." Repeated Gothi.

"Thank you Gothi." Said Connor as Gothi disappeared back into the conscious world, leaving Connor back to his memories.

Berk-After Outcast Raid-3rd POV

"QUIET!" Yelled Stoic so he could gain control of the situation, everyone who isn't injured is in the Great Hall as Stoic needed to tell everyone about Connor's prosthetic.

"Now, as you have all seen, Connor is missing his lower right leg…" Stoic didn't get much farther as everyone starts asking how and when he lost his leg. Stoic was about to lose his temper when Gobber came in.

"SHUT IT! If you would be quiet Stoic could explain how Connor came to losing his leg and answer your questions." Boomed Gobber. Stoic thanked Gobber and turned to face the village.

"You remember two years ago when Connor had opened the Nadder cage? Well, he was hit by a spike and it punctured so far that he couldn't use it, but somehow he managed to move outside of the arena." Said Stoic, everyone was shocked, especially the teens.

"How did he manage to keep it a secret?" Asked someone in the crowd. Stoic was about to answer but quickly shut his mouth, he doesn't know how he did it. Gobber saw this and stepped closer to everyone.

"I had originally made him one and he would have his pants covering the whole thing, but Connor came in one day and asked if he could borrow the forge to make a leg that looked closely to a real one. I asked why not keep mine, but he said that if he did, everyone would find out and they would pick on him. He said that basically he couldn't trust anyone with knowing he had a fake leg." Finished Gobber, everyone looked at the ground in shame. Connor didn't trust them enough to know he had a prosthetic because of how they treated them, even when they had defeated the Red Death. Connor hadn't told anyone.

"Sir, I believe it would be beneficial if we tell Hiccup and Connor the truth." Spoke Astrid, everyone looked from the ground to her then at Stoic, they all suddenly agreed with her. Stoic even thought that it could be a good idea. Gobber came to his side and placed his real hand on Stoic's shoulder.

"The lads need to know the truth, we had them trust us after 15 years of torture and then we took that away. Besides, Connor has definitely earned that right." Said Gobber, before he took his hand off Stoic's shoulder and walked out of the Great Hall.

'He has earned that right, but I want them to be safe. However, with what Connor did last night, he has proven he is capable of not only protecting himself, but others.' Thought Stoic. He told everyone that tomorrow they will tell them the truth, but tonight they celebrate for the Meatheads will be arriving. Everyone leaves the hall, all except for the teens.

"He lost his leg trying to save us and we blamed him for it." Murmured Tuffnut out loud. Astrid quickly looked at Tuffnut with a questioning look.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said that he lost his leg trying to save us." Repeated Tuffnut. Astrid slowly looked at Snotlout. Snotlout looked at the two of them and tried to back away from her. She marched towards him and slapped him on the face.

"YOU TOLD ME HE OPENED THE CAGE! WAS TELLING STOIC THAT CONNOR OPENED THE CAGE JUST SO YOU WOULDN'T GET IN TROUBLE." Screamed Astrid. She realized then that Snotlout could have been lying about killing the Red Death.

"DID YOU LIE TO US ABOUT KILLING THE RED DEATH?" Snotlout didn't answer.

"DID YOU LIE TO ME SO YOU COULD IMPRESS ME?" He still didn't answer. She picked him up by the collar and punched him in the face.

"Yes, ok. I lied about everything so you would want to be with me." He admitted. She dropped him and remembers what she did to Hiccup. She fell to her knees and cried. Ruffnut came over to her to help her but Astrid pushed her away. Astrid got up and started running to the chief's house.

'I hurt him so much because of a lie, I have to make things right.' She thought.

Chief's House-Hiccup's POV

"Ok, food? Check. Water? Check. Spare clothes? Check. Well that looks like just about everything" I said, ticking off the items I had written in my notepad. I walked over to the bags and pick them up. I noticed that there was a hissing noise coming from the window. I walked over to it and noticed that Sharpshot was at the window. I opened it and he flew in and landed on my shoulder.

"_Hey Sharp, what are you doing here?"_ I ask.

"_I heard you were leaving Berk, so I came here to tell you that I'm coming with you." _He said in his squeaky, chipper voice.

"_Oh, well in that case, can you take this bag to the other side of Berk?"_ I asked. He complied and took the bag for me. As I was about to grab my bag, Shadow came through the window as well. Shadow is Connor's Terrible Terror that he saved a while back, he's very sneaky and Connor is proud of that.

"_So, I guess you're coming with us as well_." I say, putting my bag around my shoulder to rest on my back. Shadow nodded a yes to confirm that he was coming.

"_Don't forget about the others."_ Said Shadow. I looked at him with a questioning eye.

"_Who else is coming? I only told Stormfly that we were going."_

"_Well, she told the other dragons that hang with you guys, Sharpshot and me. They all said they were coming."_ Explained Shadow, I heard a thud outside the backdoor and decide to investigate. As I opened the backdoor I saw Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf &amp; Belch and Meatlug. I looked at them and saw there were bags on their saddles.

"_What are you doing here?" I asked in Dragonese._

"_We're coming with you; we even brought food with us just in case." _Explained Stormfly.

"_You can't, you have to stay here." I said._

"_Why, our riders treat you and Connor like dirt, as far as I'm concerned, _you two are our only riders." Spoke Hookfang.

'If we have more dragons, we can get more food and have better protection.' I thought, after a while it began to make sense.

'They have riders who hate us, and we're the ones who killed the Red Death. They are willing to leave their riders who live in a lie to be with the two who live in the truth.'

"_Ok, you can come. Meet me at the other side of Berk, Sharpshot will be there. Also, take these with you, it'll help with us leaving." _I say as I tied the other bags onto the dragons and they flew off. I turned around and walked inside our house, when I heard a knock on the door.

'Oh, you have got to be kidding me.' I thought as I stomped to the door.

'If this is any of the teens I'll lose my cool.'

"Who is it?" I angrily asked.

"It's me Hiccup, Astrid."

"What do you want Astrid? I'm busy trying to take care of Connor." I asked with venom dripping from my voice, spitting Astrid's name like a rotten piece of meat into a bin.

"I… I need to talk to you." She stuttered.

"Well I don't, the only time you spoke to me was when you hurt me in the forge than I went unconscious. We have nothing to talk to me about." I hiss, savoring the moment that I unleashed my anger.

"Hiccup, I…I have to tell you…" She got out before I opened the door and released my full anger.

"NO, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO TELL ME THAT WILL EVER MAKE ME WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU. JUST LEAVE ME AND CONNOR ALONE, WE NEVER WANT TO SEE OR HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!" I screamed before I closed the door in her face. I heard a moan come from upstairs and started sprinting up them, when I get there I saw Connor getting up from the bed.

"Connor? You're not supposed to be awake yet. Gothi said you would be out for a few days, not hours." I told him.

"Well, since when did I listen to the healers orders." Joked Connor.

"When are we leaving? I was supposed to wake somewhere where I don't know." Asked Connor.

"We were leaving in a few minutes until you woke up."

"Ok, we still need to get Toothless right?" Asked Connor. I nodded a yes and started to walk downstairs to get Toothless.

"No, I'll get him. He can take me to where we're meeting so I won't slow us down." Said Connor as he got up from the bed, not realizing he didn't have his prosthetic. The second he stood up I ran over to him to help him, but he didn't fall over.

"Ok, new plan. You go get Toothless them pick me up when you get him." Said Connor. I got up and walked to the stairs.

**(Time jump to when they leave)**

Other side of Berk-3rd POV

Connor, Toothless and Hiccup landed at the spot where they saw the other dragons.

"I thought it was going to be us three?" Asked Connor.

"Well, Hookfang said she no longer has Snotlout as a rider. Basically, we're their riders now." Explained Hiccup. After a few minutes of eating and getting prepared Hiccup decided it was time to go.

"Ok everyone, are we ready to go?" He asked. Everyone agreed, but Hiccup was feeling nervous and worried for Connor. Connor saw his face and sighed.

"Hiccup, I'll be fine. I'll strap myself to Stormfly if it will make you feel better?" he asked.

"Ok, let's get going." Said Hiccup as he got on Toothless while Stormfly helped Connor get on. Once they all checked to see if everything was strapped tightly they flew off into the night. Not even leaving a note of their disappearance.

**Well, there you go, chapter 9 is up. I will be having the gang land in a village because they need help but that's all I'll tell you. I really hope you guys will be happy with this and farewell.**


	13. New lands, new titles

**Hey guys, hope this is a good chapter for ya, actually I hope this is a good story because I like it. I hope more people read it, because reasons. Also I will explain some stuff that has happened in a different story, which will be based on the first movie. This story will eventually lead up to the Riders of Berk series which will lead to this one. Also in the next story I will be having a past sequence, which means I'll be starting before the movie but close enough so I can get to the actual stuff. I have many ideas on what I could do. Also, sorry if Ruff is acting OOC in this, this is my knowledge of how she can act when her brother isn't around.**

Lies and Deception

Chapter 10: A New Start

Berk-Astrid's POV- Day Time

"No, sorry, haven't seen them since they went to Gothi." Replied Hugo.

"No problem, thank you though." I say, walking away from the shop. This morning the teens found that Hiccup and Connor had disappeared, we don't know where they went so we started asking people if they've seen them, so far no one has since last night. I asked Ruffnut and Fishlegs if they could help out and they both agreed.

'Where could they be?' I asked myself. I noticed Ruffnut yelling out my name so I perked my head up at her when she got to me. I asked Ruffnut and Fishlegs if they would ask people if they've seen Hiccup or Connor, preferably both.

"Did you find anything?" I asked. She shook her head to signal a no and sighed.

"No, I've asked like 20 twenty different people and they've said the same thing…"

"Haven't seen them since they went to Gothi." I butted in. As we were about to head to the Great Hall, Fishlegs comes full on sprinting to us.

"What did you find?" We both ask. He gets to us, panting heavily.

"I found out. That someone. Took Toothless from. Snotlout's." He puffed out in between breaths. I walked over to him, giving him my bottle of water; he took it and gulped it down in a matter of seconds. As he gave me my bottle back I realized something.

"I just realized something, what if Connor took him." I said worriedly, as I finish ed saying that Ruffnut shook her head.

"Not possible, Connor would still be unconscious right now, and he isn't in bed, so that only leaves one possibility." She mused, I started to think of what it was, but two possibilities come to my mind.

"Two you mean." I corrected. Ruffnut and Fishlegs both looked at me concerned.

"Hiccup could have kidnapped Connor or…" I couldn't finish my sentence, it was too scary to even think about, but Ruffnut figured it out and had the same reaction but still managed to say it.

"Hiccup and Connor were planning on leaving Berk." She said, trembling with her own words.

"Let's just go to the Hall and get something to eat, we'll go and find them afterwards." I suggested.

"What about the chief? He has every right to know that his two sons ran away because of his plan." She said . I stopped and looked her in the eye.

"No, we can't."

"Why not? He has the right to know."

"How do you think he'll react to knowing his sons ran away because of his plan to make them feel unwanted, unloved, not cared for because a guy who takes rare items is coming to Berk. Think about it, he'll be distraught, he probably won't eat or sleep until he sees his sons in his house, and that will leave Berk without a chief." I said, slightly angry because of how everything turned out. Ruffnut was going to say something but closed her mouth and thought about what I said.

"Your right, I'm sorry I didn't think." She apologized, my eyes widened at what she said.

"You know, you're a much better person when you're not around your brother. Your smarter, more serious, understanding. Why not when your brother is around?" I ask, she sighed and answers my question.

"It's because I don't want him to feel alone. If I was more like you he wouldn't have anyone to share his interests with, and I don't want Snotlout to be the person he depends on having fun with. We live by ourselves in our house, just me and him. He needs someone to be able to look up to and to have interests with…"

"Just like Connor and Hiccup."

"What do you mean?" She asked, unfazed that I interrupted her.

"Well, when we were younger and you kept hurting Hiccup, I asked Connor if we would like to join our group, since we was alone. He asked if Hiccup could join but I said no, that we has weak and useless. He said that he would never leave his brothers side, no matter the cost. He said he would rather be unpopular with his brother than being popular without him." I explained.

"So, he chose being an outcast over being popular? When we find them we'll tell them how sorry we are." Said Ruffnut.

"You mean you will have to. If you haven't noticed, none of you ever said sorry for everything we did and they forgave us…"

"You mean Hiccup? Connor never forgave us."

"Let's just forget this and go get something to eat." I suggested, they both agreed and we all walked to the hall, but before we opened the door Tuffnut came up behind us.

"Sis, have you seen Barf and Belch?" He asked.

"Don't trick me Tuff, I'm not in the mood…"

"No, I'm being serious, same goes for the others." He interrupted. We all looked at each other in worry.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fishlegs.

"I went to go and feed our dragons, since it was my turn, but when I got to the hangers Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf or Belch weren't there, and that doesn't help the fact that Toothless is missing." He finished. As I was going to say something we heard a horn blow.

'Crap, the Meathead tribe is here.' I thought. Everyone in Berk ran to the docks to greet our guests. As we got there a boy who looked very similar to Fishlegs jumped off, carrying two axes on his back and a sword on his belt.

"Thuggory, please do wait up for me." Said a voice, with it a big, muscular man came up from the boat and looked at his son.

"Sorry father, I just wanted to see Hiccup and Connor, it has been so long since I last saw them." Replied the boy, now known as Thuggory. My mouth dropped.

'How does he know them?' I thought to myself.

"Welcome to Berk, Mogadon." Cried Stoic, cheerfully.

"Thank you for having us. Is my brother here?" Asked Mogadon.

"Brother?" Said Stoic, cocking his head and raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, my brother Narvarez . He would travel around the world and take rare items from it." Responded Mogadon. He looks around and doesn't see Hiccup nor Connor.

"Say, where are you kids? I would like to see them again." Asked Mogadon.

"Yes, where are they? I haven't seen them in years and I really want to hear from them about how they defeated the Red Death." Asked Thuggory.

Unknown Island-Hiccup's POV

We land on an unknown island because the dragons need a rest and Connor looked like he was going to pass out any minute. As we land the dragons immediately look around to see if there was anything that would hurt us, after a couple of minutes they come back with nothing.

"Well, that's good." Spoke Connor, he's sitting in front of a rock with his back resting on it.

"Not entirely." I point out.

"If we didn't find anything in a small area, then something could be beyond that area, meaning we're letting our guard down." I continued, Connor looked at me like I was crazy but I shrug that off as him being semi awake, considering that he was unconscious a few hours ago and he didn't sleep the whole night.

"*Yawn* well, I'm going to sleep, wake me if we're going." Said Connor before curling up into a ball and falling asleep. Hookfang and Meatlug did the same while Stormfly, Sharpshot, Shadow, Bark &amp; Belch, Toothless and I were fully awake. I get up and walk over to a bag and search it for the ones that had food in it, luckily it was and I grabbed the fish that was there and evenly gave it out to the others that were awake. I pull aside a bag which is for Connor, Hookfang and Meatlug when they wake up. After we all eat I decide to go look for a lake or something so I can get cleaned up, I haven't had a bath since yesterday which is un-Viking like, since everyone else has a bath one every month.

"Ok, I'm going to go and look for a lake to get cleaned." I said, getting my spare clothes out of another bag. As I stand up straight Toothless is right next to me;

"I'll go with you." He suggested, I gladly take it and we go and walk off into the forest.

**(Few hours later)**

We were gone for a few hours because we had to find a lake. As I was washing myself Toothless decided to sneak up on me and splash at me, then we started a splashing war. After the war I dry myself off and get into my new clothes, because of Connor I have new clothes made by him with designs like axes, swords, Toothless and many more.

"Come on bud, they're probably worried sick about us being gone so long." I say, jumping on his back, leaving my old clothes that I've had for year behind. We decide to fly back because it would be quicker and we could find somewhere else to stay for the night. We fly back to our camp to see everything packed up and everyone awake. We land and I jump off Toothless;

"Why did you pack up?" I ask, hoping the answer he gives me is not what I think it is.

"I woke up a few minutes ago and Stormfly said you and Toothless went to look for a lake; and that you left a bag of food for Hookfang, Meatlug and I. We ate and I realized you would want to leave when you got back, so I did it for you so we can leave quicker." He answered; he actually knew what I wanted to do before I could even say anything.

"So, I guess you're feeling better now." I say, making small talk as we pack the bags onto the dragons.

"Not really, I still feel like crap from the poison but not as not as tired." He said, I noticed he had a piece of wood and some vines made into a fake leg.

'I take it that he made something while I was gone.' I thought as I finish tying off the last bag.

"Ready to go, we've got to get as far as possible, and I don't want be found so easily." I ask. He doesn't say anything, just gives me a confirming nod and jumped of Hookfang. I hop on Toothless and we fly off the same way we were heading before we land.

**(The next day)**

We stopped on a different island so we could all sleep and eat. When we woke up we left to continue our journey. As we were flying I noticed smoke way in the distance.

"Connor do you see that?" I say, pointing in the direction of the smoke. He looks over his shoulder to see where I was pointing at. He pulls out a spy glass that I didn't know he had.

"Hiccup, that's an island, and it's being raided." He said worriedly. He looks closer in the spy glass and gasps.

"Hiccup, Dagur is raiding that island." He bitterly said. We immediately fly faster so we could help out as much as possible.

"We'll land in the forest. Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, your with us, the rest of you stay here. That goes for you Hiccup." Ordered Connor. He walks to Hookfang but I grab his hand.

"Why can't I come with you?" I ask, hoping he changes his mind.

"You and Toothless stay here if anything goes wrong. I'll take Shadow so if he comes back you'll know what happened. I nearly lost you once; I'm not taking that chance again." He explained as he got on Hookfang and flew off.

With Connor-Connor's POV

BOOM!

Another shot fired from Barf &amp; Belch hit the group of Berserkers. I see a group of Berserkers surrounding a father and his child.

"I'll be back." I say before leaping off of Hookfang to help them out. As I'm falling I take out my Bowrd and switch it to sword mode, and aimed the sword right at an unsuspecting foe. I land with such grace I take out all the Berserkers in mere seconds. As I stand up the father hold his child closer.

" are you?" He asked with worry and fear in his voice.

"It is okay, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm the one commanding the dragons that are helping you." I explain.

"Wait, your Connor, aren't you? You're the one who took on the Red Death and survived." Well, it is nice to be recognized for my heroic deeds.

"Yes, I saw you were under attack and came to help. Where are your weapons?"  
"They blew up our armory; we only have the weapons we have in our homes and what he can find. Grab a sword and take out as many people as you can, I'll do my best to keep as many building standing." I say before the guy charges into battle.

"Connor? What are you doing here?" I hear behind me. I know that demonic voice anywhere.

"I'm saving this village from you, that's what. As for me being here, that will have to wait." I angrily say before turning around and going for a stab to his heart, but he moves out of the way.

"WOW! I guess that you're not that good of a fighter after all." He says before laughing like a madman.

"Well, I did kill Alvin, and I hope up mere hours from being poisoned." I say, shooting him sarcastic grin. He stops laughing and looks at me.

"Liar, you only won the other fight because of luck, and all your luck has ran out now."

Let's get this over and done with.' I thought as I switch my Bowrd into staff mode and smacked it on his head. I use this time to run at his and hit him with a flurry of strikes.

"You best leave while you can." I say, grinning because I proved him wrong one again. He looks at me then behind him.

"MEN, FALL BACK!" Commanded Dagur before running off onto his ship. I can't be bothered trying to kill Berserkers because my leg is killing.

"Shadow, tell Hiccup and the rest it's safe to come over." I tell Shadow, he nods and flies off to Hiccup. I turn around and see almost the whole village standing behind me.

"We cannot thank you enough. You've saved our people, our homes; you are most welcome to stay here, as well as your dragons." Says the man who I saved, everyone agrees with him and cheers my name.

"Umm, would the chief be willing to take in four more?" I ask worriedly. He looks at me in surprise then starts to laugh.

"I am the chief, and yes, if you have friends they are most welcome, although I didn't see anyone besides yourself and the dragons." He proclaims in happiness.

"Well, I would be honored to tell you my story, but that can be told over a feast. But for now, why did Dagur come here?" I ask. He sighs and looks at the ground.

"He came here because we found something. I don't know what it is but he most definitely wanted it. He was about to get it when you showed up." He confesses, looking back at me. Before I could ask what it is he walks over to where I first met him and pulls a wooden plank out of the wall, he reaches in and pulls out a rounded, obsidian colored object. He gives it to me;

"I'm hoping you could figure out what it is, we couldn't but since your more friendly with dragons, you could see if any of them know what it is." He says. I turn the object around a couple of times and knock on it. I walk over to where he took it out from and observe the area.

'The house was on fire, this might not be the color it was originally.'

"Say, was this a different color before the house was on fire?"

"No, that is the color it is when we picked it up." He answers. I give it a couple of more knocks and put my ear to it. Nothing. I look around to see if anyone was watching me, when no one was I sniffed it. I immediately recognize the smell.

'NO WAY, THERE ARE MORE' I yell in my mind, my face mixed with shock and happiness. The chief notices my face and tilts his head to the side.

"You know what it is?" Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at me.

"This. This here is a Night Fury egg, and by how long it you've had it, I'd say it's almost ready to hatch." I say, everyone begins to stiffen and have shocks on their faces. Just as they begin to move away again and fix as many houses as they could, Hiccup came through the forest with Meatlug, Toothless, Shadow and Sharpshot. I run over to Toothless, ignoring Hiccup completely.

"TOOTHLES, TOOTHLESS, TOOTHLESS!"

"Yes Connor, you do not need to shout."  
"This is a perfect time to shout. Look" I say before showing him the egg.

"What is it? I do not recognize the smell."  
"Toothless, this is a Night Fury egg. It's almost ready to hatch." I say. As my words left my mouth Toothless starts jumping up and down in pure joy, and so are the other dragons. Toothless jumps on me and begins to lick my face. As I get up after a couple of minutes I see Hiccup and the chief shaking hands and talking, I get up and walk over to them, holding the egg tightly.

"Connor, welcome to our new home. We'll be living here."

'Ok, I could get used to this.'

The Next Day

I wake up from a very cozy sleep.

'Almost the best one I've had in years.' I think as I get up, remembering the egg in my hands. I haven't let go of the egg since I got it. I bring the egg up to my chest and place it in my vest, holding it in place. I walk outside to a nice, warm ray of sunlight.

"Morning." I hear coming from multiple people around the house. It's so nice having people who greet you when you walk outside. I walk over to where the Hall is and walk inside. No one was in there so I take a seat and place the egg on the table.

"Well, if Toothless is cute, you're going to be even cuter." I say, going girly on the last part. I hear a noise and look around the room, I look back at the egg and notice cracks coming out of it. My heart start to beat rapidly, I pick it up and throw it in the air. When the egg hit the highest point of its arc it exploded, and a tiny back dragon landed in my hands. I look at it with tears coming out of my eyes, it's so cute. It moves its head in multiple directions before opening its eyes. I see the color of the eyes are the same as mine. I bring my hands closer to me and the second it could, it brought its head to my chest and snuggled into my vest. I look at my vest and see its head poke out of it.

"Awwwwwww, you're cute a cute little thing aren't you?" I say before scratching its neck, it purrs in delight but its purrs were high pitched which made it all the more cuter. I grab the dragon with two hands and bring it to my face and sniff it.

"I guess you're a female dragon." I say. She brought her head to mine and butted heads with me. I move her and my hands so her head is on my shoulder and me holding the rest.

"This is going to be so awesome." I say before I walk outside, not knowing what is in store for my life here.

**AHHHH, CUTE BABY NIGHT FURY ALERT, BETTER GET YOUR CAMERAS BECAUSE SHE'S GONNA ME CUTE. How was that for a chapter, I've been wanting to do this for about 6 chapters and I finally got it. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and also, I'll probably stop this story and do the other story so I can continue on this, because there are some stuff I need to clarify and I can only do that in a different story. I'll see what I can do and hope for the best. **


	14. My New Story

Hey guys, I have some stuff to say. I am going to be starting a new story that is based on the first HTTYD movie. I won't be giving this up, I just need to stop this one and do the other story so I can explain some stuff, and because I really want to do that. Also I want to thank everyone who has read, followed or favorited the story or me, that means so much and I don't EVER want to give up. Also I've noticed a few mistakes in my story and no one has noticed, if you have, don't be shy to say something, I'll even credit you and take into account what I did, and if you want to ask a question, go ahead, I won't judge and I'll answer the question as best as I can. Be safe and read HTTYD fanfictions.

(I'll post chapter 10 soon, I need to start the new story)


	15. New Story Confirmed

**Some Announcements**

Hey guys, Deadeye here, I have some stuff I need to bring up. First of all, I'm starting a new story! I'm going to be pausing this story because I need to explain some stuff (Mainly revolving around Connor) and it happens before this story. I won't be stopping this story, just pausing until I finish the new story. The new story is call 'How To Train Your Dragon-Boy'. The name of the story will be explained in due time.

Second. I won't be able to do anything at all. I have an assignment I need to do and its due on Tuesday in Australia and I only got it on Thursday. I will try my hardest to keep you guys updated but this is as best as you're going to get from me.


	16. 5 years later, still a badass

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been sick and I have writers block, but I feel like writing up the next chapter for 'Lies and Deception'. Also, you would have noticed that I have removed HTTYDB… I feel I can explain a whole lot better in L&amp;D. Also I have had someone ask me for my name on Xbox.**

**Xbox: DeadeyeXL1**

**Steam: Cpt_DeadeyeXL  
**

**I play CoD AW a lot and I live in Australia so don't be shy to try and join a game, just message me where you found me. Read the whole story and read the A/N at the end for something special.**

**Lies and Deception**

**Chapter 16**

Five Years Later

No POV

He stared at the endlessness of the world, wondering what lies ahead of the little island he stands on. Connor stared intently at the dark stormy clouds that engulfed the sky he was accustomed to.

"Five years… five long years we've been gone."

'_Yes, it has been quite some time since we've been there.'_

'_Screw them, you did everything for them and they threw you and Hiccup away, don't think about them anymore.'_

"_Yes, but I just can't help that I think about the place where I had gotten my powers." _Said Connor, talking only to the voices in his head. Over the years, Connor had developed voices in his head in which he communicates with on a daily basis, even if he is in conversation with someone real.

'_I understand that but…'_

"_Connor, Dagur's men have followed us to our location, what should we do?" _Urgently asked Shadow.

"_*sigh* you will hide in the trees and wait for my signal to come down, I will fight." _Ordered Connor as he stood up and faced the wilderness in which Dagur's men will come through.

"_No! I must stay and protect you." _Exclaimed Shadow.

"No, you must stay hidden. Besides I can take them." Counter-argued Connor. Shadow sighed but complied and flew into a tree. As Shadow hid in a tree Dagur's men showed up, surrounding Connor with no way to running.

"Is t'at 'im?" Asked one of the men. Connor just stood there, hood over his head, looking at the ground.

"I don't know, I can't see his face." Said another.

'Good, someone who can actually speak.' Thought Connor, chuckling a bit with a small grin on his face. One of the men caught this and knew it was Connor.

"Ai, it be him." Stated the man. They instantly held their weapon higher and with a tighter grip. Over the last five years both Connor and Hiccup had trained themselves to become the perfect warrior, a perfect balance between Speed and Strength as well as planning ahead and tactics, but Connor was taught something different that Hiccup does not possess. For about a year or so Connor had disappeared, discovering the world and learning new things, but he had also learnt magic. He combined his newly acquired knowledge of magic with his fighting techniques to create devastating attacks that could kill on one blow, if given the choice, but when he was learning magic he was told that because of his dragon blood that runs through him, if he uses too much magic at a time he will turn into his dark self, in which he loses of sense of feeling and goes into a bloodlust, but he has learnt to tap into a portion of his dark self to boost his strength, speed and agility.

"Surround him and move in, there's more of us than him." Said the commander. At first, everybody was a bit hazardous but ignored the feeling and closed in on Connor.

"Well then, let's get this party started." Said Connor, whipping out two amethyst colored swords, flicking them at high speeds in his hands.

"ATTACK!" Yelled the commander. Every single person there rushed at Connor, who merely jumped in the air, letting everyone smash into each other, some being impaled by their comrades' weapon.

This is where things get… bloody:

Connor landed gracefully on his feet and began attacking the men. One by one, heads flew off, bodies chopped in half, organs and blood everywhere, the more Connor killed the more blood he got on his cloak, but a bigger smile with every kill. Not even 2 minutes later, there were only four men and the commander alive, which Connor kept on purpose.

"YOU DEMON, HELLSPAWN OF LOKI! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Yelled a man and ran towards Connor, weapon raised and ready to kill, but Connor crouched and moved his feet in a way it flipped the man in midair, in which Connor sliced effortlessly into several pieces. Connor slid his two swords back in the respective scabbards then moved his sleeve up his right arm and scrunched it near his face and then pushed it forwards and opened his hand, when he did this the three men, not including the commander, stopped moving completely, at a moment's notice Connor closed his hand and the men's bodies explodes, blood flying everywhere. The commander just stood there, paralyzed by fear and terror, he didn't even notice Connor move behind him. Connor moved his head just behind the commander's ear.

"Well, looks like this planned failed." Whispered Connor. The commander tried to move his head but Connor swiftly jabbed his hand in the commander's neck, enjoying the gurgles of the commander chocking on his own blood. Connor withdrew his hand and shook off most of the blood and pulls out a cloth which he wipes his bloodied hand. Shadow emerged from a tree and landed on Connor's neck, crooning him.

"Thanks." Connor said, removing his hood, he then carefully moved Shadow closer to his neck and wrapped his tail around his neck for support. They soon left into the forest without a footstep left behind.

Berk

No POV

It was a cold and windy day atop of Loki's mountain. The whole village, aside from Snotlout and Spitelout, had gone to the top of the mountain to mourn the loss of two great heroes.

"We are gathered here today… to mourn the loss of two great men, my sons… Connor and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Five years ago, they left the village for what he had done to them, as they left we had lost our dragons." Boomed Chief Stoic, looking down on the gravestones where his sons now rested, or so they all thought.

"ANOTHER!" Ordered Spitelout, receiving two more tankards of Ale.

"Congratulations son, I could not have been any prouder."

"Thanks dad, it was mostly you who helped me get to this position." Thanks Snotlout, taking a mugful of Ale.

"Yes, well it was their stupid fault to leave and got themselves killed, all the better." Bitterly said Spitelout. Snotlout tried to look happy for his father but deep down, he feels responsible for their death. The more people congratulated him, the more he felt worse about himself.

"Oi! What's the matter with ya? You normally drink more than this." Asked Spitelout.

"Sorry, I just feel bad…"

"DON'T! I have told you that them being gone is good." Interrupted Spitelout.

"No, it's not that."  
"Then what is it then?"

"*sign* could you imagine having the Thawfest games with dragons?" Asked Snotlout.

"Yes, and it would have been awful because they would have been here."

Snotlout sighed and kept drinking, hoping that this night would soon be forgotten.

**Well, there is chapter 11 of Lies and Deception. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. **

**Question: Does Connor have dragon blood?**

**Answer: Yes, he had Night Fury blood. He got it when he was saving Toothless, they both received a cut of the right side of their body and some of Toothless' blood seeped into Connor's, forever transforming him.**

**Special Announcement: I have been thinking of a way of explaining the 5 year gap I created, and I got a solution which includes you guys. I will set up a new story and you guys will write the chapters. I will leave my Email at the end of this so you may send me a copy of your chapter**.

Requirements:

At least 600 words

Good grammar and punctuation

Able to be read

Account so you can tell me if you sent it.

I will accept chapters if they are just under 600 words and if I can read the chapter I will fix words to make sense. Your name will be at the start of your chapter.

Note:

Please do not have a chapter in which a main character gets killed

No interaction with Daggur or Drago, only their troops and dragons.

Daggur does have dragons, only Nightmares and Gronckles


End file.
